Best friends to Rivals
by pinkistaz
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! They were best friends since who knows when. Who would’ve thought that they’ll love the same girl? Who will be the one to win her heart? NxM pairing! Slight RxM…
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Best friends to rivals**

**Summary: **They were best friends since who knows when. Who would've thought that they'll love the same girl? Who will be the one to win her heart? NxM pairing!! Slight RxM…

-

-

**Best friends to Rivals…**

**-**

**-**

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Mikan Sakura's happily making her way towards her classroom. She's been here in Academy for whole six years. And somehow, she became more mature now.

The School Festival had just ended yesterday. She can't help not to suppress a soft smile as she remembers the incident last night.

**Flashback**

"Thanks for the wonderful dance, Ruka." Mikan beamed, still holding his hand.

Ruka let out a sigh before saying, "N-no problem."

"Thank you." She thanked him again and again. They had been doing this for the past six years. "I'll find Hotaru now, I guess."

Ruka looked at her shyly,"Sure, I'll have to find Natsume too."

"Okay!"

-

-

-

-

"Hey, Hotaru!" Mikan saw her best friend eating at their assigned table. "What are you doing?"

"Eating, can't you see?" Hotaru answered coldly as ever.

Mikan smiled at her best friend's attitude. She was use to her coldness. But she knows that she genuinely cares for her.

She took a sit beside Hotaru. She immediately searches for something to say, "By the way Hotaru, have you seen Tsubasa? I can't find him since we separated this afternoon."

"Why are you asking me? Hotaru asked, still eating. "We're not that close, you know."

Mikan sighed in defeat. _'There's no way to start a good conversation with this girl.'_

She decided to join her best friend eating but then she was stopped when the announcer tried to catch all of the students' attention.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen!" the announcer cleared his throat before continuing, "Here's Hotaru Imai, together with her last dance, Mikan Sakura!"

Everyone turned their heads towards them. Mikan's body tensed. She smiled nervously at Hotaru. "Do… do we really have to dance, again?"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, dragging her forcefully to the dance floor and started dancing with the rhythm of the song. "Don't tell me that you're still not used to this. We're doing this every year, weren't we?"

Actually, that was partly true. "Yeah," she answered as she gave her a cheerful smile.

**End of Flash back.**

Mikan stopped at her tracks when she saw a familiar figure sitting under a Sakura tree. She smiled, knowing who it was. She quickly approached him.

"Hey, Natsume." She greeted sweetly. "What are you doing here?"

Natsume opened his eyes and stared at her irritably. "None of your business, idiot."

"Bastard!" Mikan yelled angrily. "Why don't you try to call me by my _real _and _beautiful _name, use it."

"Go away." He shrugged uncaringly.

"Grrr… What's wrong with you?" She asked, still looking down at him. "Yesterday, you're so nice to me. But now, it seems-"

"Is that so?" Natsume cut her off arrogantly. "Why don't you just shut the hell up and go to your respective room already?"

That made her shut up.

_SILENCE_

But then, Mikan looked away.

"If you're done talking," Natsume muttered coldly, "You're free to leave."

Mikan shot him a disbelieving look, but managed to say, "Fine, I'll leave you. Have a nice day Natsume-kun!" she stated sarcastically.

-

-

-

"Tsubasa!" Mikan called excitedly as she made her way to a sleeping student up in the tree. "Hey! Wake up!"

Tsubasa woke up by an annoying voice calling him. He looked down at Mikan's smiling face. He took a deep sigh before climbing down the tree. "Hey, Mikan."

"I'm just wondering," Mikan started, still smiling. "Where were you last night?"

Tsubasa stared at her questionably, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't saw you at the dance." Milan answered straightly.

"Oh, about that?" He put his arms at the top of his head and continued, "I'm just tired. So I decided not to attend the dance."

"Oh, really?" Mikan clasped her palms together. "I guess I have to go."

"Wait," he placed a hand over her shoulder and smiled at him. "Let's talk for a while."

"Okay," Mikan nodded and sat under the tree. "About what?"

"Misaki told me that you and Ruka were dancing together last night?"

"True, why?" she asked.

"Well, I just thought that you and Ruka look so good together!" Tsubasa declared happily.

Mikan blushed a bit on his previous statement. "W-why would you …think that?"

"Nothing," Tsubasa shrugged. "But tell me, do you have a feelings for him?"

"M-me?" Mikan pointed her self.

"Yeah, you."

"Er, Ruka and I were good friends."

"And?"

"And what?" She stared at him intently. "why are you asking me these questions?"

"I told you, it's nothing." Tsubasa answered plainly. "But don't you like Ruka?"

"I like him, of course!" She exclaimed. "As… as a, friend?"

"What I meant is," Tsubasa turned his head to see her face more clearly, "Don't you like him? As a lover?"

Mikan blushed furiously. "We're… just friends… okay?"

"Fine," Tsubasa said, "but, I like him for you."

"W-why?"

"It's because I can see his kindness. And I can also see that he cares for you."

"u-uhmm.." Mikan stuttered, "I guess, I should go now. Classes will start in a few minutes."

Tsubasa nodded at her and waved his hand.

-

-

-

Mikan shook her head. She'll not let their conversation will affect her feelings. She sighed as she entered her classroom and smiled widely,

"Good morning everyone!" She greeted cheerfully.

She saw Hotaru sitting on her chair, reading. "Morning Hotaru!"

Hotaru nodded and continued to read her book.

She saw Ruka looking at her. She smiled (a/n: she'll never get tired of smiling! ),

"Morning Ruka!" she greeted.

"Good morning." Ruka greeted her back, returning her smile.

"Ruka," she called again,

"Yeah?"

"Why did you disappear suddenly at the dance last night?" She asked boldly. "I thought you'll only search for Natsume? But then I didn't saw you after that."

Ruka looked away, trying to hide his blushing cute face. "I just decided to go back and sleep."

Mikan curiously looked at Ruka, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask?"

"Nothing." She simply shrugged.

Their conversation was stopped when Natsume suddenly appeared from nowhere and took his sit beside Ruka. He didn't even look at them.

Mikan looked back at Ruka and said, "Do you-"

She stopped talking when she noticed their teacher finally entered their classroom.

"Good Morning, my beloved students!" Narumi greeted energetically.

They were all startled. The reason? Narumi was now wearing a very weird clothes! Sure, they were quite use to his weird tastes about clothing but today was… different.

He's wearing a dead pink gown that reaches the floor. Then, there's a very big head of a brown bear on top of his head.

And the weirdest thing was…

HE HAD WINGS!!!

Unfortunately, Narumi took all their weird gestures wrong.

'Argh, I'm not using my Alice yet, they can't really resist my charm. Oh Kami-sama, it seems I'm a really good person in my last life to have this kind of treatment.' He thought dramatically.

He faked a cough to get all of his students' attention. "Now, my dear students. All of you will have a group activity."

All of the students growled. 'Damn this man! Can't he realize that we're still having a hang over because of our previous events?!' a student thought.

Narumi chuckled nervously. "Okay, this will be your activity."

"Each group will have two members. A boy and a girl. All you have to do is practice how to bake a cake-but it should be a damn delicious cake. And importantly, no one's allowed to used Alice. You can cheat and all… But, be sure I won't caught you."

"And one more thing," he said, folding his arms. "You'll have a week to practice."

Students started to stand up.

"And one more thing again," Narumi said, scratching the back of his head.

"What again!" another student asked, obviously getting annoyed.

"I'll be the one who'll arranged the groupings."

"What do you exactly mean by that?" another annoyed student asked.

Narumi took out a two boxes that appeared from who-knows-where and smiled sheepishly, "All of the girls' entire name was written in a piece of paper inside of this box." He pointed at the light pink colored box.

"And same goes for the boys in this box," he pointed at the dark blue colored box.

How stupid.

"Now, I'll pick." Narumi announced.

Mikan sighed in annoyance. Narumi-sensei is sick.

"Sumire," Narumi called, "Your partner will be…"

Sumire quickly stood up while smiling widely, expecting it will be either Natsume or Ruka.

"Kokoroyomi."

Sumire's jaw dropped. She bowed her head and looked away, fuming.

"Mikan Sakura," She heard Narumi say, he looked at the piece of paper he was holding. "Your partner will be…"

"Ruka Nogi."

So, she and Ruka, eh? Not bad, she looked at Ruka who happens to look at her as well. She gave him a thumbs up and said, "We can do it!"

Ruka can't help but to smile at her childish actions.

"Hotaru Imai and…"

She wondered who will be Hotaru's partner…

"And Natsume Hyuuga."

_**To be continued…**_

-

-

-

-

-

-


	2. Chapter 2: let's practice together!

**Chapter 2: Let's practice together!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

As soon as they finished their looong class, Mikan quickly grabbed her things and ran towards the hall. She needs to find Ruka. You know, she wants to know if he knew how to bake because it would be an advantage.

She, Mikan Sakura, was really happy to know that they would bake! Fortunately, she loves to bake!! One of her friend mother taught her to bake when she was 8. And somehow, she's a fast learner. She never thought that it might be useful for her.

And what's more? All of them weren't allowed to use alice! This would be the perfect time to show them her real talent!! Isn't that good?

She stopped. There was Ruka, standing under a small tree. He whistled, making some birds to fly towards him. He sure was an animal-lover. And that makes him look even friendlier.

She ran towards him, "Ruka!" She called.

Ruka turned his head to look at her. He smiled, "Hi Mikan," He turned his gaze back to his animal friends and told them to leave for a while.

"So, when well we start practicing?" She asked, walking closer to him. She can't help but get excited. What can she do? It's been a while since she baked. And cakes were one of her favorites!!

"U-uhmm…" Ruka stuttered. Damn, he's blushing again man! Why can't he just stop blushing whenever she's getting closer to him? Argh, she's just too way cute for his eyes. He cleared his throat before asking, "Dou you know how to bake?"

Mikan smiled at him furiously and answered, "Why yes! Of course… how about you?"

Ruka nodded, "Yes, but only a b-bit."

"That's good!" Mikan cheered. She knows now that they'll get a high mark on this. Narumi-sensei would be happy with this.

Suddenly, an idea started to form to her mind. "I have an idea!" she beamed, looking at Ruka who gave her a questioning stare.

"What is it?" He asked slowly.

"Why don't we invite Hotaru and Natsume to practice with us?" She suggested. She knew very well that Hotaru didn't know how to bake. She'll teach her. That would be great, right?

Ruka blinked, he knew that Natsume hated baking. Practicing with them would be nice.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, Mikan." He said,

"You think so? Well, I'll go and tell Hotaru about it." She told him, now preparing to leave.

"Okay."

"Let's just meet tomorrow at Hotaru's lab." She muttered.

-

-

-

She went straightly to Hotaru's lab since their conversation ended. She's 100 sure that Hotaru will agree. She doesn't want to get a low grade in any activity, does she?

Mikan saw Hotaru sitting on her study table, doing something. "HOTARU!! DO YOU WANT-"

**BAM!**

Hotaru interrupted her from finishing her sentence by shooting her with her beloved Baka gun. She looked at Mikan unemotionally and said, "Don't shout, you idiot."

Mikan rubbed her swollen head and stated, "Hotaru, you always hurt me." She paused, "Do you enjoy hurting me?"

Hotaru didn't even react on her stupid actions. Instead answering her stupid question, she asked, "Why are you here?"

Mikan, dusted her blouse and looked at her best friend. "I'm here to ask you something."

"And?"

"Well, since you don't know how to bake," said she. "I think it would be great if you and Natsume will practice with us tomorrow. You know, about the baking and stuffs."

Hotaru thought for a moment.

She's right.

"Fine."

Mikan jumped in joy and tries to hug her best friend.

But then, Hotaru shots her with her Baka gun, for the second time.

**BAM!!**

"Owww…" Mikan growled in pain, crawling on the floor helplessly towards the door.

'Oh, Kami-sama. What have I done?' she thought miserably.

-

-

-

Ruka went to Natsume's room and knocked. He heard footsteps getting louder and louder. The door opened, revealing a handsome raven haired guy.

"Ruka?" Natsume frowned. "Why are you here?" he asked, opening the door wider to let him enter.

They sat on his couch. Ruka looked at him and decided to answer his previous question. "Natsume, do you want to practice with us tomorrow?"

His frown grew deeper, "For what?"

Ruka shrugged. "You know, about baking."

"Oh," Natsume said, "The stupid baking cakes activity."

"Yeah, that."

"Hmph." Natsume sighed and answered, "Fine with me."

-

-

-

_Dear Grandpa,_

_How are you? I hope you're in good condition. Don't worry about me. I'm perfectly fine here. As of now, we're having an activity here. I mean, Narumi-sensei gave us a new activity. He said we should bake a delicious cake next week. Actually I have a partner. And he's Ruka. Remember him? He's the best friend of Natsume. And do you know that we're not allowed to use our alice? Since I really love baking, this will be the perfect time for me to show them where am I good at, right? Wish me a good luck! _

_Miss you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!!!_

_Mikan_

_-_

_-_

_- _

The four of them was now inside Hotaru's lab… preparing all the things.

"And now, did you brought all the ingredients?" she asked Ruka.

"Yeah," he answered unenergetically.

Mikan noticed this and asked again, "Is there something wrong Ruka?"

Ruka quickly shook his head, "N-nothing's wrong."

She didn't buy this. "Tell me." She ordered, sounding like a boss or something.

Ruka stared at her hesitantly, "U-uhmm… my rabbit's (a/n: does that rabbit had a name?) missing."

Mikan nodded her head in realization. "Is that so?" she paused for a second and continued, "Well then, you can go now and look for it."

"Are y-you sure?" he asked quietly, but obviously being happy on her statement.

"Yeah, I can handle them." She said convincingly, referring to Hotaru and Natsume.

"Thanks," said Ruka and turned his head to look at his best friend. "Natsume, I'm leaving for a while." And turned to leave.

"H.n."

It was only after Ruka's retreating figure exited the room before Mikan smiled at them.

"What did you guys decided the flavor of your cake?" she asked.

"Chocolate." Hotaru answered, trying to control her temper. She had just broke a new egg for 15th time.

"Jeez, Imai…" Natsume rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You're wasting the eggs."

"Silence, Hyuuga." Hotaru said coolly. "You don't even know how to bake as well."

And that made him shut his mouth.

Mikan snickered, "Awww… don't worry guys! I'll teach you! Don't you know that this is where I'm good at."

"Like I care." Natsume and Hotaru muttered at the same time, again.

Mikan's left eye twitched for a moment. She took a deep sogh before saying, "Fine, now I'll teach you the-"

She was cut off by Kokoroyomi's voice.

"Hotaru!" he called. "Narumi-sensei's looking for you."

"Really?" Hotaru frowned in confusion. "Why?"

Koko shook his head. "I don't know."

'What?' Natsume thought. 'She'll leave me with this polka dotted girl?'

That thought somehow made him blush a little. Damn. He looked away.

Fine, he admits that Mikan that she had grown into a beautiful lady. She's still a dense, yes. But her curves had gone into their perfect places. And much more, she had boobs now.

His thoughts were interrupted by Koko's laughter. All of them looked him in confusion.

"Naughty Natsume…" Koko said, still laughing.

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked.

'Hell. He's reading my mind again.' Natsume thought.

Meanwhile, Koko stopped laughing when he realize that his hair's already burning,

"Arrrgggghhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Koko ran out of the room, still shouting like crazy.

Hotaru whirled her head to look at her best friend. "Mikan," she muttered.

"Huh?" Mikan looked back at her.

"Teach Hyuuga first." Hotaru declared as she made her way towards the door.

Mikan turned to stare at Natsume and sighed, "Now, listen."

-

-

-

"Okay Natsume. " Mikan started, "Before you bake, your nails should be clean.. what I mean is, very clean."

"My nails were fine." Natsume shrugged. He's just telling the truth anyways.

"You should wear a hair net." Said Mikan.

"Why would I?" he asked coolly.

"You'll wear it so your bangs won't block your view."

Natsume cursed under his breath before wearing the hair net. Mikan cheered mentally. It felt good when Natsume was obeying her orders. It's just…nice.

"Now what?" he asked impatiently.

"Now, wear this one." She handed him a PINK apron with feathers! PINK. 

"What's…that?" he asked. He didn't like the idea of wearing that pink apron.

"Well duh…" Mikan rolled her eyes. "It's an apron, can't you see? Wear it."

"Now, you're telling me to wear this shit? No fucking way."

"Natsume… Wear.it." said Mikan dangerously.

"I said-"

"JUST WEAR IT!!!!"

Natsume stared at Mikan's murderous face. It's not like he's scaredor something. He, Natsume Hyuuga, nervous? NERVOUS? Never in her wildest dreams.

He sighed and took it from her hands. "Whatever."

"Very well." She chuckled. 'wow, she looks like a girrrrrrrrlll!!!!!!!!!' she thought day dreamingly.

-

-

-

-AFTER 45 MINUTES-

"No, Natsume!!" Mikan screamed. "Are you doing this on purpose?!!"

Natsume shrugged, still reading his manga.

"Would you mind to put your stupid manga away?" she asked,

"Yes," he answered briefly.

"Why you bastard!!" she yelled in front of his face. "Take this practice seriously, will you!!!"

Natsume scowled in annoyance. This girl's voice hurts his precious ear too much.

"Fine…"

-

-

-

"Wow! This cake smells good!!" Mikan continued to praise Natsume's work again and again.

"I know." Natsume muttered coldly. "It's so easy."

Mikan cringed to his words.

"Easy?" she mimicked. "Eassssyyy???!!!! You mean, EEAAAASYYYY???!!!"

"Quit being dramatic, polka."

"You shut up arrogant bastard!!" she yelled. "I had a hard time teaching you!"

Natsume ignored her and continued to read his manga peacefully.

Seeing this, Mikan's blood exploded like a volcano. She took a big amount of cake and throws it straightly to his face.

Natsume's eyes widen, "What the hell?"

Mikan laughed evilly but soon stopped when a piece of cake was thrown straightly under her nose.

"Argh!! Natsume! You're so gonna pay for this!" she yelled.

Mikan tried to punch him but he dodged her attack. She clenched her fist and tried to punch him but failed.

She wrestled him on the cold floor and grabbed another big amount of cake and –

"M-Mikan?" She heard Ruka stammered looking at them wide eyed. Hotaru was there beside him.

"What a-are you two doing?" he asked.

"Oh, hi Ruka!" Mikan tried to act normal in front of them and quickly got off Natsume. "Did you find your rabbit?"

"Yes, " he answered. He's right, his holding his rabbit actually. It's just that she didn't notice it right away. Silly her!

"Sorry for the 'scene' you saw moments ago," she apologized. "I can't stand Natsume's actions so… uhmm… yeah."

"Are you sure polka?" Natsume smirked at her.

"Of course!" she pointed at him. "Stop being an ass Natsume!"

She turned to Hotaru and apologized again. "I'll clean this mess Hotaru. Don't worry." 

"Fine." Hotaru said.

-

-

-

**To be continued…**

A/n: Guys, how was it? Is it bad? Sorry for my bad grammar… I'm just an amateur writer here, you know… so please, leave a review… it really makes me happy…

Thank you!!


	3. Chapter 3:Planning

**Best friends to Rivals**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gakuen Alice! Or Natsume or Mikan or Ruka or Hotaru or Narumi-sensei or Tsubasa or Misaki or Anna or Nonoko or Sumire or Kokoroyomi or Youichi or Misaki-sensei or Jinno-sensei(shivers) or Yuu or Noda-sensei or Serina-sensei or Reo or Pesona or… argh! The list goes on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on!!

-

-

-

**Chapter 3: **Planning…

-

-

'_Damn! Where's Narumi-sensei??!! He can't be absent today!!' _she thought mentally.

She looked at Ruka who was sitting across from her. He's having a bored expression appeared on his face.

A little while after, they heard the door opened. their heads whirled to look at the teacher who was grinning too wide that made him look like a crazy gorilla.

"Hello, students!" he greeted cheerfully. "I'm so sure that you're all excited to do this activity. You can start now!"

She sighed deeply before glancing at Ruka, 'Let's start now." He nodded and starts to do his thing. "Okay."

They decided to bake a vanilla cake. It's one of her favorites, anyway! And since Hotaru and Natsume told them that they'll bake a chocolate cake, they simply don't like to bake the same flavors.

Mikan got her apron and wore it but stopped when she saw Ruka. She blinked twice. Owww….

He was wearing a yellow apron with pink petals of flowers on its side, at the center, there's a drawing of big purple rose (a/n: er, is there such thing?).

She noticed his blushing face and quickly smiled, "Oww… Ruka!! you're sooooo cute!"

Ruka lowered his gaze and whispered, "Umm, I d-don't have a choice. Let's start."

-

-

-

"Damn it, Imai." Natsume cursed under his breath, trying to control his temper. He's actually doing all the works. And there she is, eating her favorite crab brain peacefully, looking so calm and collected as always. He glared at her, "Cooperate, will you?"

Hotaru glanced at him casually, "I don't know what you're doing." She shrugged coolly, pissing Natsume more. "And besides Mikan taught you what to do, right? You can do it yourself."

He scowled. This girl sure is hopeless. "Whatever."

-

-

"Argh!!!!" Sumire yelled furiously. At her back, Koko stepped back in fear.

"Koko!" she yelled again, louder than this time. Whenever she's like this, he can't help but feel scared. Maybe if he made a wrong move, he'll be able to meet Kami-sama for free without noticing.

"Get more eggs!" she ordered while glaring and pointing at him. "Y-yes! Right away," he turned to leave and run.

"Moron." Sumire glared even more. After a moment, Koko came rushing towards her, still having the scared look on his face. "Here it is." He handed her the eggs.

"Get the bowl," she ordered.

"Yes ma'am!"

"The spoon."

"Right away!"

"Water,"

"Ok!"

"More water,"

"Sure ma'am!" Koko nodded, for being so scared, he accidentally got the vinegar and pours it to the glass. He gave it to Sumire who straightly mixed it to the other ingredients. Seconds passed and Sumire noticed the smell of it, "Wha-" she stopped talking when she sniffed their-her work.

"GRRR…YOU.IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-

-

"Weeee!!" Mikan cheered happily. She looked down at their cake. "I'm sure; Narumi-sensei will definitely like this!" Ruka nodded, "Hopefully."

"Ruka, why don't we go to Hotaru and Natsume?" Mikan asked. She's very excited to see their cake. She's very sure that that cake would be delicious. She had a hard time teaching Natsume, so he shouldn't disappoint her!

"Okay," Ruka agreed. They went to Natsume and Hotaru's assigned place.

"Natsume?" Mikan asked quietly. She saw Natsume glaring at the oven so hard and she could even imagine the oven crying and very scared out of its wits. She pitied the oven. And there, to his side, was the sitting comfortable on a chair image of Hotaru.

"Hey," she poked his left shoulder. Ruka looked at her.

"What do you want?" Natsume hissed, not looking at her and still glaring at the poor oven that seems to bleed already.

"What's the problem?" Mikan asked properly, making sure he'll not get annoyed by her words. She just knew that Natsume's really really really oh-so-pissed.

"Your _perfect _best friend was so good at baking," he stated sarcastically, look. And Mikan, being a very dense girl, cheered. "Really, Hotaru??? I didn't know you could bake!! As I recall, I only taught Natsume but not you."

"Idiot," Hotaru grumbled sheepishly.

"Eh?" Mikan scratched the back of her head, suddenly, she remembered what was she wants to see. "By the way, how's your cake going?"

"Very fine," Natsume rolled his eyes.

-

The next day…

She slumped down over her desk. _'I'm so damn sleepy. How can I clean this whole room myself?' _Was what she thought. Jinno-sensei was so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so STRICTTTT!!!!! This morning, while running towards her classroom, as she turned into a corner, she just bumped at him. What else? She accidentally thrown him some of her books. She's just surprised and all, but he assumed that she just want to have a revenge on him for giving her a low grade on his subject. And for her punishment, she should clean this whole room.

'_When will he able to learn to treat me nicely??!!!!'_

Oh great! Just greeeaaaattt!!

"Congratulations, class!!" a loud voice was heard. Narumi was standing in front of them and smiling, as always. "I'm happy that all of you did a very good job yesterday! I enjoyed eating all of them!" he informed.

She frowned, "You ate ALL of them?"

"Why yes! Of course!"

"Ugh…"

Narumi gave her a peace sign, "I'm also glad that you're cake, Mikan-chan and Ruka, was so delicious!"

Mikan straightened her body and blinked, "Eh, really?" Narumi nodded.

"Hoooorrraaayyyy!!!!" she clasped her hands together and started giggling to herself. her other classmates sweat dropped. "I told you, Ruka-pyon!"

Ruka smiled at her.

"Also, I'm quite surprised that the chocolate cake of Natsume and Hotaru," said he, "It's delicious as well."

The two remained emotionless until Hotaru spoke, "I did all the work." She shrugged.

Mikan looked at Natsume who snorted, "Like hell."

-

-

"H-Hotaru," Mikan cried. "Help me…"

"I can't." Hotaru declined politely as much as possible. She stared at her best friend's crying ugly face.

"Please?" she begged.

"No."

"Pretty please?" she begged more.

"No."

"Pleaaassseee??"

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee??!!!" she's now yelling at her best friend's precious ears.

**BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!**

"Noooo…"

Mikan rubbed her painful head, "…Ho-ta-ru…Puh-lea-se??"

" Mi-ka-n…No-o-o-o…"

"But-"

"No"

"Why-"

"No"

"Don't-"

"No."

"You-"

"No."

"Ho-"

"No,"

"taru-"

"No."

"…"

"No,"

"…"

"No."

"…"

"No."

"…?"

"No."

"Hotaru, I'm not saying anything!"

"No,"

"Eh?"

"I know that, you idiot."

"Argh!!! Tell me your reason then! It should be reasonable."

"I have to work on something." Hotaru answered.

"And?" she raised a brow.

"And what'?"

"That's my reason." Said she, and started to leave. "I'm sorry, Mikan. I can't really help you right now. Just try to understand."

Mikan nodded sadly and sat on her chair again, "Okay…" she said. "…I understand."

She sat silently. If she's a real friend, she should understand her, right? She shouldn't get upset just because of that. She observed her surroundings. Small papers were on the ground. There were many lectures written on the board. The windows were dusty. Chalks, plastics of candies, lollipops, chips, and many, many more. She shook her head. Her grandpa will

"Mikan?" Anna and Nonoko called her. She looked back at them with a bored look on her face. They two girls glanced to each other for a while before looking at her again, "Why are you still sitting there?"

She lowered her gaze and answered, ""I still need to clean this room."

They gave her a sad look, Anna spoke, "Aww… we're so sorry Mikan. We can't help you for now. We have to do something."

She nodded in understanding and smiled, "No, no. it's okay… really."

"Okay. Ja, Mikan."

She sighed deeply. Why would life had to be so fucking unfair? She stood up and started to sweep the windows. But she stopped when she felt someone entered the room. Mikan whirled her head slowly, expecting that it would be Hotaru. That she already realized that she shouldn't let her best friends clean the room all by herself.

"Oh, Hota-" she blinked when she saw Natsume staring at her. Maybe he's puzzled. Hmm…"Natsume? Why are you here?"

Natsume shrugged and proceed to his table and got something under it. He looked at her and showed her his manga, "Forgot it."

Mikan made an 'oh,' sound. "Is that so?" Natsume nodded, "Why are you cleaning here all by yourself?" she saw him smirk, "Probably wanted to get noticed by teachers for being a good student?"

Mikan stayed silent for a moment, but as his words already registered to her mind, an angry look on her face appeared, "What did you say? What are you talking about? I'm only being punished by Jinno-sensei! Can't you see can't you see can't you see can't you see??!!!"

Natsume's perfect ears began to bleed. "Ugh, jeez Polka… shouting isn't a good thing."

Wait, she got an idea! "Er, Natsume? Why don't you help me? As far as I can remember, we're partners, right? Helping each other to clean this room's a very very very good idea! Did you get my point?"

His smirk grew wider, "Help you? Give me a reason why should I do that."

'_This man! Why- hey hey hey… I remembered something. I can use it to make him follow my orders! Ha-ha! Kami-sama, you're so good!'' _

Mikan walked towards her bag and reached something inside before looking at him, "Well, I got some souvenir over here." She told him in her sweetest voice. It was now her turn to smirk. Natsume's eyes narrowed. "What's that?"

She gave him a playful smile before showing him his picture wearing the pink apron. Hotaru told her she secretly took a picture of him while baking.

"You." Natsume gritted his teeth. "Give me that damn picture."

She giggled, enjoying the view. "Why would I do that?Give me a reason why should I do that." she mimicked. Who said that blackmailing isn't a funny thing to do? Oh my…Making Natsume angry makes her think that I'm-oh-so-beautiful-and-cute-student-so-don't mock-me-or-else-I'll-get-angry.

"Because I said so," he hissed. She knows he hates blackmailing. That's why he said he hates Hotaru but we all know he didn't really mean that.

She grinned, "Not until you help me here. So, take it or leave it." She stated proudly. She's sure he'll do it.

"Fine, I'll take it." he said without any hesitations. He shot her a death glare but she pretended not to notice it and continued to do her task.

-

-

"Thank you, Natsume!" she thanked him cheerfully. At least he helped her. Even though he only picked the papers and put it in a trash. Well…

"Now, give it to me," he ordered coolly. But she smiled and acted like a cutie little angel, "Give you what?"

He sighed, "The picture, what else? Don't play numb, idiot."

She narrowed her eyes, what the? "You bastard! Why-"

"I said give it to me." He stated. She smiled and gave him his picture, "Okay, okay… no need to be hurry."

"Whatever," Natsume sounded with irritation as he stormed out of their classroom, and slammed the door with a loud bang behind him.

Mikan turned her head around and glanced at the door, "You're so rude, bastard."

-

-

As Mikan was making her way towards her room, she saw Ruka standing under a tree and seems to be in a deep thought. She approached him. "Hey, Ruka."

Ruka whirled his head around and gazed at her, "Mikan?"

She smiled slowly, "I saw you standing here alone so I decided to come here." Ruka nodded his head and looked away again.

"Ruka, what're you thinking? You seemed lost in your thoughts." She said, staring at him curiously.

Ruka's cheeks turned red. He quickly shook his head. "U-uhm…"

"What is it?" she asked again.

"Do you know that Natsume's birthday is approaching?" he said.

Oh crap. Why would she forgot about that? even though that Natsume's still a bastard, he became one of her closest friends here in academy. Silly,silly me. "Y-yeah." I lied.

"Good." Said Ruka. "I'm planning to hold a surprise party for him, actually." He scratched the back of his head.

"That's a wonderful idea! I'm sure that Natsume will be glad to know that you made an effort to make his birthday happy!!!!"

"Ugh, Mikan," Ruka called, "Could you lower you voice, just a little bit?"

She blushed to his comment and lowered my gaze, "I-I'm sorry. I'm just a little excited about your plan. It'll be okay, I assure you."

Ruka smiled at her, "Thanks."

Mikan shrugged, "No prob. Just tell me what'll be my role, okay?"

"Sure."

"Ja for now, Ruka-pyon." I waved my hand at him and left. I should find Natsume a gift! A gift! Yes, a gift! Maybe tomorrow, I could go to Central Town.

-

-

Mikan spotted Narumi sitting inside the faculty room. She got inside and faced him, "Narunmi-sensei!" she called out. Narumi saw her and smiled.

"Hmm?" 

"May I go to Central Town today? Since it's weekend, you'll allow me to go, am I right?"

Narumi blinked twice. He stared at her blankly. She stared back.

5 minutes… stare…stare…

…

…

Another 5 minutes… stare…stare…

…

…

15 minutes… damn, stare... stare…

…

…

25 minutes… argh, STARE…STARE…!!!

…

…

30 minutes…stare…sta-glare… "Now what?!" she snapped…she's almost fell asleep for waiting!!

"What what?" Narumi asked, puzzled.

'_Patience Mikan, Control your temper… remember, PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE!!!'_

"Would you allow me to go to Central Town?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh," Narumi smiled, "Who will accompany you?"

Her face brightened up with a smile, "With Hotaru, of course! Who else?"

"Why?" he asked. But, she can't tell him her real reason. Knowing Narumi, he'll probably tell it to Natsume in no time. She's planning to find him a gift, there's no way she would tell him.

"Er, we just w-want to spend some time together, ehehe, yeah that's it." She faked a smile.

"No," a very familiar voice was heard. She turned her head to see the face of her 'favorite' teacher. "J-Jinno-sensei!! W-what do you mean?" she asked.

"You can't go to Central Town." He declared offhandedly. Narumi laugh a little, "Jin-jin-sensei, why don't we let her to go there?"

Jinno-sensei glared at him before saying, "Fine, but you should go with your partner." He shrugged, "Who knows, maybe you'll cause another trouble there? Better to make sure."

"But Jin-"

"You don't want?" he asked.

"But-"

"Answer,"

"Er," she looked at Narumi who shook his head. "O-okay,"

And now? How can she buy him a gift when he'll be with her? She can't let him find out about their plan..

'_Okay, I'll try my best. I'll not let him caught me… I can do this! GO MIKAN!' _

_-_

_-_

_Dear grandpa,_

_Hey grandpa! How are you now? I want to inform you that Narumi-sensei told us that he likes our cake! Isn't it good?!! But, this morning, I got bumped with Jinno-sensei and he assumed that I did it on purpose!! He's so unfair! So, my punishment was to clean out room after class. Thankfully, Natsume helped me. Hehe. And I forgot that his birthday is approaching!! Since he turned 14, I started to give him presents. Same goes for Ruka-pyon, Permy, Koko, etc. I just gave them small presents, and I'm glad that they always liked my presents for them!! Ruka-pyon told me that he'll make a surprise part for him. And all of us will help! Tomorrow, I'll go to Central Town and find Natsume a gift. Narumi-sensei almost allowed me to go but unfortunately, Jinno-sensei butted in and told me that I should go there with my partner that was no other that- Natsume Hyuuga. Isn't that great grandpa?!! How can I buy now? Wish us luck. 'til here. _

_Luv u so muh!!!_

_Mikan_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

a/n: so, how was it? Tell it to me. Please review!! Next chapter's about Natsume's birthday. What'll be his reaction???

Angry? Happy? Sad? Embarrass?

If you have questions, suggestions, comments, just say it to me!!! I'll be happy…

Thankz!!!


	4. Chapter 4: prepare prepare

**Chapter 4:** **Preparations…**

**Disclaimer:** don't own Gakuen Alice…

-

'_Jeez… Jinno-sensei's such a pain in the butt!' _Mikan groaned inwardly as she brushed her hair. _'He's starting to make me angry. AGAIN. I have to do this.' _She sighed and started to prepare herself.

-

-

Mikan made her way towards his favorite spot-under the cherry blossom tree. Gladly, she found him there, reading his manga as usual.

"Ohayou, Natsume." She greeted cheerfully. But Natsume didn't bother to look at her and resumed reading his manga. Those made her feel angry. "Natsume." She called.

Still, he ignored her. A vein popped out at the back of her head. Immediately, she shook her head. For now, she should act like behave little girl so he'll agree to go with her to Central Town. Another smile brightened up her face.

"Can I have a word?" she asked in a surprisingly patient tone, trying so hard to be sounds good.

He lifted a brow at her. "…no."

Mikan's smile disappeared once more. How can she act like a good girl if this man would continue being a jerk?

'_patience…patience…'_

"Well, I'll seat here instead." She side beside him and lowered her gaze.(a/n: familiar ne?) Natsume frowned at this. Whenever she's like this, there's something she wants him to do. Duh.

"What do you want?" he asked coolly.

Mikan whirled her head to look at him. "Er, I just wanna ask you if you can accompany me to go to Cent-"

"No." he butted.

'_patience…patience…'_

"B-b-b-but WHY?" she asked disappointedly. Now what?

"Because I don't want to." He shrugged. Grr… if only she can eat this man alive!! "But Natsume, it's been a while since we had gone there."

"So?" he smirked.

"So?" she mimicked. "To tell you the truth mr. smart ass, this wasn't my original plan at all! But as usual, our beloved Jinno-sensei told me that I can't go if you're not with me! He left me with no choice."

"…" he didn't response.

'_patience…patience…'_

"Will you come with me?" she asked, hopingly. She knew he had a kind heart inside. He's just so shy to express it. Like what Ruka mentioned to her before, he cared for all of his loved ones more than he cared for himself.

"…"

"Oh, Natsume. I forgot to tell you that I had a copy of your 'cutie pie' picture. So, if you don't want to get embarrassed to our whole academy. You already knew what to do." Mikan chirped happily.

"There's no way I would do that." Natsume snapped sharply. He was now facing her fully. Guess he's now pretty angry.

"Okay. If you don't believe me, then wait 'til this afternoon." She was about to stand up when Natsume grabbed her wrist.

"You." Natsume muttered through his clenched teeth. "Whatever." He let go of her wrist and continued to read his manga.

"Yey! I knew from the start you'll agree! You're such a kind, kind, kind, kind person!"

-

-

Mikan looked at her side where Natsume was standing. They had just arrived at the Central town a while ago. Obviously, he wasn't so happy about this. What's the reason for being angry anyways? As a matter of fact, he should be thankful that she's making a great effort for buying him a gift. He should be!

But for now, her problem's how can she find the right thing if he'll be always right beside her? "Natsume? If you like, you can just sit anywhere you like while I'm wandering here."

Natsume glanced at her. "No need. I'll come with you." He said simply. His hands were shoved inside his pockets. "You're hanging out with Imai too much." He commented suddenly.

Mikan looked at him questionably. "Why of course! She's my best friend, you see. But I understand your point. Gomen Natsume for blackmailing you. It's just-"

"Are we going to stand here all day long?" he asked arrogantly, cutting her off. Fine, fine… he's still angry. Fine.

She nodded. As she searched for the stores around them, one store caught her attention. Immediately, she made her way towards it without looking back at him. he'd follow her anyways.

She stopped at the front of its door. Slowly, she entered while Natsume follows her behind.

"Aha!" a lady suddenly came out from nowhere. "New customers."

"Hello." Mikan greeted happily. She observed the whole store. _'Nice,' _was what she thought mentally. The whole place was painted in light blue. And on its windows were white curtains. But she quickly noticed that they were the only customers around here. She wanted to ask why but decided to shut up.

The things here were in all order. On the right side of the store, there's the kid section. Quickly, she remembered Youichi, that rude cutie little kid (a/n:had any of you guys wondered Youichi's features when he'll turn into nine? Kawai…). There were some robots, small umbrellas, crayons, yoyo, colorful bags, etc. On the other side, there were the different things for boys and girls. Perfumes, rubber shoes, sandals, watches, accessories, watches, sunglasses and many, many more.

She took a bunch of steps forward and look downward to started to search. She picked the black watch placed in the open blue box. She examined it for a while then frowned.

'_Strange.' _She thought mentally. All of the things here seemed normal. She was about to ask the lady when she talked.

"I know what you're thinking. The difference of this store was that all of the things here that were being sold were made normally. I mean, these things around here were made by the people who had no alices." The lady explained thoughtfully.

"Sugoi!!!" Mikan cheered, amazed. She would love to but here every now and then. "That's great!"

She looked at Natsume who snorted. She ignored him. "Thanks." Said the lady while smiling beautifully at her.

Mikan looked down at the watch once more. She turned to Natsume who happened to looked back at her. Natsume cleared his throat before saying, "Polka, that watch's for boys in case you didn't know."

Instead of being angry, Mikan smiled at him as if he didn't say anything. "I knew it." She remarked. Better to think of any excuse. "Er, I'm planning to give Ruka-pyon a gift, you know. So, if I would give this to you, will you like it?"

Natsume shrugged arrogantly in response. She glared at him. "What kind of answer was that?"

He glared back. "Why were you asking me?"

"Because you're a boy as well! Well, if you really are." She giggled loudly, pissing Natsume. He narrowed his eyes and looked at the watch. "No."

Mikan blinked twice but nodded as she placed the watch back to its original place neatly. She continued to search again. She pointed at the sunglass while looking at him, "about that?"

"No."

She showed him a navy blue shirt, "This?"

"No." he answered.

She picked the 3pairs of white sack. "This?"

"No."

A perfume. "…no."

A cup, "No."

Mikan sighed. Next, she took the box of gray colored brief in front of her. "Er, 'bout this?"

His left eye twitch and glared at her. "No."

The lady just smiled at the couple arguing on something in front of her.

"This?"

"No."

"This?"

"No,"

"Ugh! I just showed you ALL of the things here and yet, you didn't answered yes even once! What do you want anyways?" she asked impatiently, hands on her waist, pouting.

"…"

"Fine." Mikan said and turned to the lady. "Well, I guess I'll just visit you some other time miss."

The lady smiled at her and escorted them to the front door. "Sure."

-

-

"I'm so hungry!" Mikan whined. They stopped inside the manga shop where Natsume bought all of his collections. He said they'll gonna stop here for a moment but then, they have been here for nearly 1 hour! And all she did was to stand alone in the one corner, sulking. Natsume looks like he didn't care at all.

"Natsume, can't we just eat for a while?" Mikan asked hopefully. She's so hungry… she's so hungry… and Natsume didn't even look worried at all! If she'll suffer on a diarrhea sometime after, she'll strangle him, really!

Suddenly, Natsume grabbed her wrist and started to drag her out of the store. "Natsume, what're we gonna do now?"

"Eat, what else? You're acting there like some kind of an idiot that made some of the customers there to be frightened. Your actions embarrassed the hell out of me." He snapped coolly, still dragging there.

She didn't bother to get angry of Natsume's words because she's really hungry already. "Really?"

"Hn."

As they entered the restaurant, she quickly got a sit and called the waiter.

"What'll be your orders, Ma'am? Sir?" the waiter asked politely. Mikan searched for the menu and smiled widely at him.

"I'll have the strawberry cake, extra large please. And a cheesecake… what else? Let's see… and oh! I want Apple juice!! That's all…" Mikan muttered happily.

Natsume lifted a brow. "Pig." Mikan gave him a peace sign in response. "I'm hungry, remember? That's why."

"How about you sir?" the waiter asked.

"Iced tea." He shrugged.

"And?" Mikan and the waiter asked in unison.

"And what?" Mikan asked again.

"Why? Got a problem?" Natsume glared.

-

"Do you ever know how to chew?" Natsume asked irritably. She swallowed the last slice of strawberry cake before answering him, "Of course."

"Then why don't you chew them first before swallowing? You eat like a real pig." Natsume muttered.

"That's none of your business!" Mikan snapped. She's like this whenever she's really hungry. Come to think of it, she's like this even though she's NOT hungry.

"Whatever."

Mikan drank her apple juice first before asking him, "So, Natsume, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Of all questions, why that?" he frowned.

"No reason. It's just that you never tell me your favorite things and stuff." She answered, pouting.

"…"

"So?"

"Black."

"Black? That's not a color!" Mikan shook her head.

"It is." Said he.

"FINE… next question. Favorite food?"

"Why do I have to answer your questions anyway?" he asked, staring at her intently.

Mikan smiled. "Come on. Just answer it. Or I'll just have to bug you all the time."

"Chicken."

"Favorite tv program?"

"None."

"Eh? Ugh, favorite number?"

"I don't have one." He remarked.

"Okay, I'll not question it. Favorite cartoon character?"

"You." He answered simply.

Mikan's left ear twitched in annoyance. "Me? I'm not a cartoon character!"

"Oh really?" Natsume faked a cough. "I didn't know it. 'Cause you look and act like one." He smirked.

"You're such a sick bastard." Mikan glared at him.

"Now, stop asking." Natsume snapped. He called the waiter and asked for the bill. After paying it, he stood up. "What're you waiting for?"

"Oh, coming."

-

They went into a bakeshop. Mikan's eyes widen in amusement. All of the cakes were sooooooooooooo beautiful! She can't resist to taste it! How she wish she can bake a cake as beautiful and delicious as that. Natsume observed her in the corner of his eyes. "Don't drool too much. You look pathetic."

Mikan shook her head in response. "I can't help it. It's just they're so delicious looking!"

"Yeah yeah… whatever." Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Hey, if I'll ask you, what do you prefer more? A cake made by a baker or by a friend of yours?" she asked suddenly.

"By a friend." he answered.

"Why?"

Natsume shrugged. She nodded as an idea popped up from her head. "Okay…"

…

"Are you going to buy or not?" Natsume asked in annoyance. A boring expression was plastered on his face.

"No."

"Then what're we doing here then?" He asked again. All of that fuss just for this? This girl is hopeless. He started to walk away without uttering a single word on her. "Hey! Wait for me!" Mikan called as she hurriedly catches up on him.

"Natsume, can I buy fluff puff before we go?" Mikan looked at him with her puppy eyes. Even though she didn't accomplish her mission today, at least she already knew what'd be her gift, she has to but a fluff puff no matter what happens!

"Hn." Natsume nodded as he followed her behind.

-

"Argh, this was just a wonderful day!'" Mikan announced. They were already inside the bus, preparing to leave. And as for her, she's still enjoying the taste of her beloved fluff puff.

"Only for you." He said sarcastically.

"Natsume?" he tugged his sleeves and stared at him.

"What?"

"Thanks for today. You made me happy, really. Though I blackmailed you, still, I'm happy… thank you, thank you, and thank you." A smile brightened up her pretty face. "Thank you."

"Speaking of blackmailing. Now, do your part. Make sure you have no any more copies 'cause if you do, I'll not forgive you anymore." He stated.

"Sure, sure. And this. This is for you." She stuffed a piece of fluff puff inside his mouth. She giggled at the look of surprise on his face.

-

-

-

Mikan nodded. "I understand."

Ruka and Hotaru gazed at each other. "Good, his birthday's already next week. Remember our plan correctly, okay?" Ruka said.

Hotaru placed a shoulder on her right shoulder, "Did you but him a gift already?"

"No, but I'll do something on it." She smiled and placed her hands on her waist. Hotaru nodded and smiled a little, "Good."

-

-

-

_-_

_-_

_Dear grandpa,_

_I had a great day today. Natsume and I went to Central town and we had a lots of fun! Well, that's for my opinion… and I had the chance to eat my favorite fluff puff again!! I'm in heaven… I'm in heaven… Ruka-pyon and Hotaru told me our plan for Natsume's birthday. I'm sure he'll like it… I'm sure._

_'til here, grandpa… I'm pretty tired already! Stay strong, okay? I love you!"_

_Mikan_

_-_

_- _

_-_

_-_

_**Author's Note: before anything else, I wanna thank these people who reviewed…**_

**ladalada****dbzgtfan2004****xXxNaNa-cHaNxXx****Leenstarz****kishi.tenshi****okaix****angelakawaii****girlonthemove210****, and ****-aNimEdArkU-**

**Thank you so much for reviewing! I really, really, really do hope you liked the chapter four… sorry for some mistakes, I didn't got the chance to edit this 'cause I'm kinda busy these days.. so, if you have some questions, comments, suggestions or something, just tell it to me… again, review plz!**

**-Yoorin29-**


	5. Chapter 5: Natsume, happy birthday! Wh

**Chapter 5! Natsume, happy birthday!!! What? Are you happy?? Hmmm??!!!**

-

-

"What do you want?" Natsume snapped coldly. Mikan frowned then sighed. "Chill Natsume." She took a sit beside him and faced him fully.

"WHAT?"

"Hmmm… you're so short-tempered today. Let me guess… you have a red tide? Yes?" she stated mockingly. She saw his brows shot up. She chuckled and poked his side.

Natsume glared at her. "Leave. Now." He then closed his manga and shoved it inside his pocket.

Mikan shook her head slowly and leaned her back over the Sakura tree carefully before saying, "What's wrong with you?"

"Leave-"

"I just wanted to greet you a happy birthday." Mikan shrugged thoughtfully while looking at him innocently and beautifully.

He blinked twice. Birhtday? Oh… he forgot. He never cared if it's his birthday or something anyway. But this girl remembered? Impressive…

"Aa." He nodded awkwardly.

"Gomen, but I think I can't give you any present this year." she scratched the back of her head and smiled at him.

"It doesn't matter." He shrugged and looked up at the sky. Mikan noticed him and followed his gaze. "Nice weather, eh?" she commented happily.

"Aa."

"I wonder when the last time it rained?" she asked quietly. "It's been hot these days, isn't it?"

He looked at her innocent eyes and down to her hair that's being swayed against the air. A small tint of pink appeared across his pale cheeks. He shook his head and looked up again.

Natsume took a deep sigh before standing up. He brushed his pants as he looked down straightly to her eyes.

"I'll find Ruka." he informed eagerly. His eyes narrowed when he saw the worried expression appeared across her features. He shot her one last plain look before lifting his right foot to start walking. But before he lowered his foot, Mikan tagged his forcefully. And this caused him to lose his balance. "What the?"

"Aaahh!!!" Mikan shrieked right through his precious ears as she was being pushed(accidentally) to the ground by Natsume.

Natsume cursed under his breath when he took notice of their awkward position. He was on top of her and her head's touching his stomach. Her hands were tightly clasped to his collar.

"C-cant breathe." Mikan stammered poorly. With this, he quickly rolled to his sides.

"Gomen." Mikan apologized immediately. She slowly chuckled to herself.

Natsume cleared his throat as he stands up again and dusted his dress. "I'm going."

"B-but!" Mikan protested. But Natsume paid no heed. _'Think! Think!!' _she thought mentally, running to his sides but stopped.

"Owww!!!!" she squealed in pain while rubbing her 'sore' ankle. Right there, he stopped on his tracks. He looked at her as if he didn't care at all.

'_What? Why doesn't he at least ask me if I'm alright or something? Argh, this is the right time to show my potential in acting!!!!' _she laughed evilly to herself.

"You're weird today." He snapped irritably then shook his head as he said, "No, you're kind of weird every time but it seems you're weirder this time."

"What?" Mikan asked in disbelief. "I'm not a weirdo!!"

"Whatever." He turned away from her and started walking.

"Wait fo- owww!!" Mikan growled loudly while looking expectantly at his back. "Ouch! My ankle is hurting like hell… somebody help me! Hey, am I seeing angels? Michael? No, Raphael?"

His left ear twitched from the sound of her annoying voice. He sighed and walked back to her with a scowl on his face. "You're overreacting." He snarled.

Mikan ignored his precious statement and continued to cry- or rather shout in pain. "Ouch… I can't walk. Somebody help me…"

"Stop this nonsense." He muttered.

"Gah, I'm dying… dying… Grandpa, it looks like I'll go first in heaven. Wah… I'll just say hello to God for you. Owww… the pain." She wailed louder, trying to convince him that she's really hurt.

Natsume frowned. "Aa… I've no choice."

"The pain… the pain… the pa-aaahh!!" Mikan's eyes widened in shock. "Just what are you doing Natsume?!" She started yelling in embarrassment.

"Taking you to the hospital, what else?" he answered in annoyance.

He had picked her up, bridal style. On the way, people started looking at them while murmuring to each other. She can't help but blush. But then, she became worried. It's true that her ankle is aching but it's not really something to worry about. She's just trying to buy his time.

After the doctor checked up on her, he called Natsume outside to discuss something. But before Natsume made his way outside of the room, he shot her one last dangerous look. She sweat dropped.

Mikan opened her shoulder bag and took out the panda headset Hotaru gave her last night.

_**FLASHBACK!!**_

"_**If anything went out of control, contact me. Understood? Hotaru reminded her and handed her the headset. It's the headset they used to communicate when they're kidnapped by Reo.**_

"_**But I thought-"**_

"_**I made a new one." Hotaru cutted her. "Don't forget."**_

"…_**hai." Mikan nodded and grinned.**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Mikan pushed the red button on its side and waited for Hotaru's answer.

"Yeah? Something wrong?" Hotaru muttered.

"Hotaru! Do you have a capsule that can make my skin feels hot or something?" she asked hurriedly.

"Why?"

"I am now inside the hospital. Natsume's talking to the doctor. I told him that my ankle's aching. But the truth is, it's not really something to worry." She explained with no period or pause.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked coolly, sounding like there's no problem here on planet Earth at all.

"We tripped, that's why."

"Is that so? Hmmm… I have a pills here. Nonoko gave this to me. She said it can make your skin hot. It's like you're having a high fever. She also said that she uses it whenever she feels lazy to go to school." She said in a calm voice.

"Good."

"But it has some side effect-"

"It's okay! Send it to me now…" she ordered.

"Tch. Wait for Koko there." Hotaru sighed.

"Arigatou, Hotaru."

-

Natsume opened the door and entered silently (a/n: he's always silent anyway! ). He saw her looking outside the window quietly. Maybe she didn't notice his presence yet.

He cleared his throat, causing the pig-tailed her jump in surprise. "Y-you scared me to death, Natsume." Mikan puts her hand on the top of her chest, trying to slow down her heart beats.

He grunted.

"So…" Mikan started.

"The doctor said you sprained your ankle. But it'll be fine soon. Rest for a while and don't do anything rubbish." He demanded, sounding like a caring father giving an advice to his loving and only daughter.

She smiled sweetly. "Okay. Arigatou, Natsume."

He tried to brush of the blush on his face. "I'll call Imai to look for you."

Her smile disappeared. "Uh, I guess you don't need to do that." she placed her hands on her side.

He frowned cautiously. "Why? Usually, you wants to be with her every time."

Mikan gave a breathy sigh and explained slowly, "True, but I… she said she'll be busy this week because she's doing a project. I don't want to disturb her anymore so, it's okay."

Natsume stared at her observantly, and then shrugged. "Whatever. I'll be gone for a while."

As he was about to grasp the doorknob when—

"Achooo!!" she rubbed her nose. "EH? Achoo!!"

Natsume cursed under his breathe. "Are you sick?" he asked plainly, eyeing her closely. Mikan nodded. "I'm fine."

"Hn. Stop rubbing your nose. It reminds me of Rudolf." He said.

"N-nani!!" Mikan fumed as she threw her pillow straightly to his face. But he caught it gracefully and smirked.

"Rest." He ordered mindlessly while and started pressing a hand over her forehead. "You're hot."

"You think?" she chuckled childishly. "Lay down now, okay?" He eyed his hand shortly.

"Hai."

He grunted, lowering his hand carefully. She smiled and obeyed his orders.

Natsume grabbed a chair next to her bed and started reading his manga peacefully. Mikan checked the time on her wrist watch. '4:22? Hmmm… almost time."

He raised a fine brow at her. He folded his manga before dragging his chair closer to her bed. "Are you up into something?"

Mikan blinked twice. "W-what are you saying?"

He folded his arms. "Forget it."

She frowned. "Are you having a problem?" she asked suddenly, observing his features. "C'mon! You can tell me…"

Natsume shot her a lazy look and shrugged. "What makes you say that?" he asked. She sat up and placed her tiny fingers on top of his broad shoulders. "I can feel it, that's all."

He snorted, "You're acting like you aren't sick at all." She scratched the back of her head and chuckled nervously.

He rolled his eyes upward impatiently, "I'm just wondering where Ruka is. Actually, he would be the first one to greet me…"

"Ugh…" Mikan stared at him uneasily. "M-maybe, he's busy or something. But I'm sure he'll greet you! Don't worry! When it's my birthday, Hotaru isn't the first one who greets me. But she makes sure that she would be the last."

Silence passed between them.

She checked the time again and looked up to him. "Natsume, I think I'm fine now. Can we get out of here?"

He shook his head rapidly. "Yeah right."

Mikan pouted cutely. "Let's go." She managed to drag Natsume along even he keeps on saying 'no', 'are you kidding me?' and 'fuck no.'

"Very good." She gave him a peace sign and began to dance weirdly. Natsume glanced at her and said, "I'm leaving."

She stopped dancing and stared at him as if he's about to skin and eat her alive on the spot. "Where are you going?"

"My room." He answered sleepily. "I'm tired already."

Mikan looked down to her feet and shut her eyes. "Gomen. I didn't mean to—"

"Stop apologizing." He butted.

She opened her eyes and raised her head. "Okay." She looked straightly to his eyes opened her mouth to ask, "Can I ask you something?"

"No."

Mikan growled in annoyance. "Please?"

"Not interested," he smirked, mocking her.

"Can I come with you?"

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"I want to come with you." She stated casually, walking to his sides. She placed her hands to her waist. "I'm waiting."

He turned away arrogantly. "Do whatever you want." She smiled triumphantly at him.

They walked in silence. Natsume was ahead of her.

As they reached their destination, he stopped suddenly and tilted his head side wards to look at her. "Now what?"

"I'll just go then." She waived her left hand and started walking. As she turned into a corner, she leaned into the wall and peek to see his reaction.

5 seconds…

"What the—"

**BOOM**

**BOOM!!!!!  
**

…

…

A bunch of petals of flowers were being thrown at him. Confetti were everywhere. Balloons were hanging to his sides and in front of him were all of his friend holding a banner written in a bloody red big bold letters—

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

…

…

There they are. Smiling cheerfully at him. He blinked twice.

Ruka was the first one who approached him and tapped his shoulders. "Happy Birthday."

Natsume stared at his best friend and was about to ask when—

"Ahemm… Surprise-Surprise!!!" Mikan shouted and went to them. "Like it?"

Natsume scowled but forced not to show it.

"Ahhh!!! Natsume-kun!!!" Sumire shouted and ran into him. "Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, ha—"

**BAKA!! BAKA!!**

"Stop shoouting." Hotaru muttered emotionlessly.

"b-brthday." Sumire managed to say as she rubbed the back of her head very, very, very carefully.

-

-

"Aren't you eating too much?" Hotaru asked Mikan. "That's your 5th plate of spaghetti."

"Hotaru, I proved to all of you that I'm a good actress, right? I'm tired of acting. Meaning, lots of food will be the only one that can make me happy at this very minute. And besides, Anna cooked all of this!" Mikan answered joyfully.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever you say." Hotaru rolled her eyes and proceeded to eat her own foods too.

"Children! CHILDREN!"Narumi called out energetically, flashing all of them his one and only killer smile.

They all growled in response. Children? What the heck. But then, they sweat dropped when they finally noticed his attire. "Gomen, Natsume. I'm late. But still, I want to greet you a happy, happy birthday! May god ever bless you!! May God ever bless you!!" he blabbed.

Natsume completely ignored him and continued to do God only knows what.

Narumi chuckled to himself and pointed to himself. "Well, how do I look?" he asked sweetly.

Mikan laughed out so loud and pointed him. "Ha-ha! Sensei! You look like a clown!!!"

"Baka, he's a clown." Hotaru snarled and avoided to look at Narumi's promising face. Narumi smiled childishly, "I just thought that this costume would be looked well on me."

"Really?" Mikan asked.

"Right. So, are you ready to play a game?" Narumi asked loudly.

"A game?" Tsubasa asked, puzzled. It's a miracle that Natsume didn't kick him yet.

"Yep!" Narumi nodded.

"So, what's the game?" Misaki asked.

"Hmmm…" Narumi brought his hand to his chin, faking a thought. They heads turned to look at Koko when he laughed. They turned to look at Narumi again.

"Hmmm…Guess!!" Narumi stated.

"Hide and sick?" Mikan guessed.

"Nope."

"Hide and sick?"

"Nope."

"Hide and sick?"

"Nope."

"Hide and sick?"

"Nope."

"Just say it already!!" Mikan exclaimed impatiently.

"Hmmm…"

"Spill, Narumi-sensei." Koko said while holding his stomach, grinning maliciously at all of them.

"Okay!! Let's play…" (a/n: no, no… if you're thinking it's a truth or game, that's not it!!)

They waited impatiently for him to continue his sentence.

"STRIP POKER!!!!"

o.O

-

-

"S-strip poker?" Mikan muttered innocently.

"Yeah! So, do you know how to play it?" Narumi asked, putting down his colorful hat on top of the table.

"Err… Yeah… a bit." Mikan stated in a surprisingly shy voice. "Grandpa taught me once."

"Very well then." Narumi clasped his hands together and looked at his students. "All the boys should join. How many are you guys anyway? Ruka, Tsubasa, Koko, Natsume and me."

"No, I can't join." Koko told him. "I ca cheat whenever I want, you know. And besides, I only knew what the game is but I never played before."

"Hmmm… is that so? Okay." Narumi agreed. "So the four of us—"

"Hell no." Natsume snapped.

"I'm sorry, Natsume-kun. You knew I knew that you knew how to play this game. If you'll not join, it'll only prove two things clearly." Narumi said.

Natsume glared at him.

"You're a chicken—"

"You—"

"—and a _gay."_

BLINK

BLINK

_-_

_-_

"Whatever,"

"Good. Hota—"

"I don't know how to play." Hotaru butted coldly.

"Me too." Nonoko, Anna, Yuu and Misaki muttered at the same time.

"Okay. This leaves that only Mikan and Sumire are the representatives for girls." Narumi stated. He took a sit beside Tsubasa and smiled.

"Let's start!" Tsubasa exclaimed happily.

"Err." Ruka blushed.

"We'll use the Alice Play Cards." Narumi said.

"Alice Play Cards?" Mikan mimicked.

"That's right. These cards are not a simple play cards. In these, we can have many players as we can to play!"

"…"

"…"

"That's all?" Mikan asked.

"Yes! Isn't that amazing?!" Narumi laughed. "The one who quits will be the loser. Do you understand?"

-

-

-

1 HOUR LATER

All of them didn't expect that Mikan and Sumire were both very good players when it comes to cards. Koko can't stop laughing at them that caused him to make Natsume angry and burn his pants and shoes. Hotaru was busy taking Ruka's pictures. Why? Because he's only wearing his boxers and nothing else.

Tsubasa was in the same case as well. The three girls- Anna, Nonoko and Misaki were gaping at them. Narumi was almost close into crying mode. He didn't expect that these kids were good. He's now praying not to lose once more because or he'll be yummy naked statue on the spot.

Natsume was quite luckier. He was shirtless but it seems he'll lose to this very round. Mikan and Sumire lost once. They can't help but blush because they took off their pants.

'_argh, I can't help but feel awkward. Gosh, am I really, really seeing Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun??? Is this true?? I'm in heaven!!!' Sumire thought day dreamingly._

'_this is soooo embarrassing!!!!!' Mikan thought problematic._

Natsume noticed this and sighed. He threw a pillow at her, causing her to gaped at him. He nodded. She smiled and mouthed thank you to him.

"Natsume, it's your turn!"

"Aa."

-

-

"Gaaahhh!!!!! Fine, I quit!" Tsubasa declared in dismay.

The four of them were only in their 'briefs'. And Tsubasa lost to this round.

Sumire was about to collapse when Narumi cleared his throat and managed to say. "Okay, that means… you lost."

The two girls were still on their panties and their shirts were still on, luckily.

"Next round!!!!!" Narumi announced enthusiastically.

-

"I l-lost this round?" Mikan stammered.

"Yeah, I think so." Sumire stated.

"Mikan-chan." Nonoko, Anna and Yuu murmured silently, worried for their friend.

Hotaru placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her ear. "Quit."

"B-but." She protested.

Ruka looked away, blushing furiously.

"No! I can't quit! It'll only means I'm a coward!" she shouted.

'_Here it is.' _she thought. She was about to take off her shirt when another pillow hits her straightly to her face. "N-nani?"

"I'm tired." Natsume muttered. "We still have classed tomorrow."

Narumi stood up and started to wear his colorful clothes. "Oh well. I think it's time for you, Natsume, to open your presents!"

Natsume grunted.

They all got up and get dressed. Narumi gave him 2 gifts. "This blue one's from Misaki-sensei and this red one's from me! Open up!"

"Now?" Natsume asked with a great irritation on his voice.

"Hell yeah!"

He snorted and opened first the gift from Misaki-sensei. As he opened the box, a bunch of chips floated.

Stare…

"Sugoi!" Mkan was the first one to react. "Flying chips! I want one, I want one!" she declared.

"Now, open my present." Narumi exclaimed excitedly.

"Can't you wait?" Natsume glared at him.

When he opened the box, all of them became silent and stared to the object he was holding that time. Natsume narrowed his eyes dangerously.

Narumi scratched the back of his head. "How's—"

**BAM!**

He didn't get the chance to finish his sentence since a flying object came and hit him under his nose.

"Ow… that hurts." Narumi growled as he rubbed his mouth. "What's the matter? I thought you would love to have a make-up kit inside your room."

"Get lost." Natsume snarled.

Next, he opened Hotaru's gift. It's a smaller version of her Baka gun. He smirked and gave Hotaru a satisfying look. She nodded. Then, he opened Koko's gift. It's a skateboard. He muttered a thanks to him and tap Koko's right shoulder. After wards, he opened Tsubasa's gift. His left eye twitched when he saw the title of the book. _'HOROSCOPES'. _He shoved it under the table then opened Sumire's gift. It's a heart-shaped necklace that has a picture of him and Sumire. He shrugged and opened Ruka's present. A cup.

"Thanks." He muttered.

Ruka smiled. "No prob."

"Natsume?" Mikan called. "Here's mine. I hope you'll like it." She handed him her strawberry cake.

"I made that with all my heart!" she stated while flashing him a big smile.

Natsume nodded and took the cake.

"I think we should get going." Hotaru said.

-

All of them left but Ruka stayed. "Natsume—"

"Thanks." He exclaimed.

"f-for what?" Ruka asked slowly.

"For the party. For the girt." He answered.

"Oh. That's nothing." Ruka smiled. "Are you happy?"

Natsume looked at him for a while and nodded his head curtly. "Aa."

-

-

"So, Sakura's the only absent for today?" Jinno asked arrogantly as he looked at his students.

"Hai." They answered.

Natsume gave Hotaru a piece of paper. She frowned and opened it. _'Why is she absent?' _the letter said. She sighed.

'_It's the side effect of the capsule she took yesterday. The capsule was to make the person's skin feel hot. But its side effect's that the person who took it will get sick the next day.' _Came Hotaru's reply to Natsume.

He scowled.

'_Tch. Polka, you're so stupid to do such thing.' _He thought cautiously.

_**TBC**_

**-**

**-**

**Author's note: please review guys!!!! Tell me your comments or something. This chapter was longer than the previous chapters, ne? Gomen for the mistakes. **

**Review…review… **

**Thanks!!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Ruka's first step?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**a/n: **I want to give my thanks to those people who reviewed in the last chapter. **ShadowYumii** **wannabeawriter**, **ladalada****girlonthemove210****okaix****kishi.tenshi****JC-zala** and **xSunnySideUp**

-

-

**-**

**Chapter 6: Ruka's first step!**

Mikan stretched her arms sleepily as she yawned for the second time. She puts her palm on her forehead, sighing a little. She was about to go to the bathroom when a knock from the door was heard.

'_It's probably Hotaru!' _she thought cautiously and got off the bed. She grasped the doorknob and opened it to see her supposed-to-be visitor. Her jaw dropped when she saw Natsume standing right beside her.

"N-Natsume?" she called slowly, making sure he was real. What makes him go here? She remembered some times when she's absent, he never visited her here and instead, Ruka was the one who was telling her that Natsume wanted her to get well soon.

Silence…

Silence…

"Would you like to invite me in or what?" Natsume asked sarcastically, giving her a glare. He shoved his right hand inside his pocket and proceeds to enter her room.

"Gomen." Mikan apologized and followed him behind. "Take a sit." She said casually and went back to her bed. She took the cup on the top of her bedside table and drank it without any pause.

"Are you really that stupid to do such thing you did yesterday?" Natsume asked straightly while giving her dangerous stare. Judging by the look of her this time, he was so sure that she isn't okay yet. Heck, even her eyes looked tired and sleepy.

"Huh?" Mikan scratched the back of her head and looked back at him questionably. She can promise that he was pretty angry this time. She faked a laugh and tapped his shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Natsume sighed and answered her directly, "You know what I mean. That's because you're sick today."

Mikan smiled at him and gave him a peace sign. "Don't worry, I'm okay now, Natsume. I don't know why did I do such thing but I'm also happy that we accomplished our mission yesterday. And that was to make your birthday special." She said quietly.

Natsume didn't know why but it caused him to blush from her long statement. He shook his head immediately. "You're weird. I can say you're not yet okay. So stop pretending."

Mikan chuckled a bit. "No,no. I'm really okay. Arigatou for visiting me today. It really surprised me, honestly." She muttered while she took his hand and shakes it.

"What are you doing, girl?" he asked uncomfortably. He looked at his hand and can't help but blush for the second time.

'_hell, what's happening?' _he thought.

"Oopsss… excuse me for a moment." Mikan stated and went inside the bathroom. She looked at her own reflection and put a hand on top of her heart.

"W-why…" she muttered quietly. It's happening again. The feeling she felt from the very first moment when Natsume mentioned her first name was happening again. She'll admit, whenever they're having a moment alone, that feeling.

"My… my heart's pounding so loud… again."

-

-

Natsume puts his arms on the top of his head and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He doesn't suppose to experience and feel these things, really.

He straightened his position when he saw her coming out of the bathroom. He searched secretly inside his pocket for something and tried to hide it for a while.

"Here."

Mikan's eyes focused on a small box in front of her. She looked puzzled for a moment then smiled widely. Without hesitating, she opened it in no time and stared at it. She stared at the delicious-looking fluff puff in front of her then looked up and met his crimson eyes. "eeeh, Arigatou!!!!"

Natsume sighed and nodded. Surprisingly, he pressed his left hand over her forehead without a single word. He met her gaze and they stayed on that position for sometime. His stare became scarier as the time passes by.

Natsume was the one who spoke first. "You're hot." He said flatly.

This made the pig-tailed girl to stop from her tracks. "Er… but I'm really okay now." She muttered slowly, trying to be calm as possible. She tried to laugh a bit to lessen the tension between them right now.

Natsume shook his head lightly and looked at his hand for a brief moment before lowering it. "Be well. Imai's assigned to do something this afternoon."

Mikan stopped eating her fluff puff for a while and smiled a little to him. She tucked her hair behind her ears which allowed him see more of her small pale face. "Is that so? That's okay."

When she didn't receive another response from him, she took one piece of fluff puff and handed it to him.

"What?"

"Eat some of these." Mikan offered consistently. Frankly, she's not really used that someone was watching her while she's eating. It's just… kinda embarrassing or something.

Natsume didn't even move a muscle until he spoke, "Honestly, who the hell would want to eat that kind of shit?"

Mikan gaped at him in shock and closed her eyes dramatically. "You know what? I don't really know why are treating me like this… did I do something ridiculous to you? Have I done something wrong? Tell me now so that it'll be clearer to me."

Natsume grunted in response and crossed his arms quickly over his chest and sighed. "You're acting like you aren't sick at—mmp????"

He didn't have a time to finish his statement since Mikan shoved the fluff puff inside of his mouth recklessly. "There. Isn't it delicious?" she asked innocently.

Slowly, Natsume swallowed it and glared dangerously at the girl in front of her. "Just what are you thinking?" he snapped arrogantly.

And their useless argument continued…

-

Unknown to the two of them, a pair of blue eyes watched them carefully and very silently. Thinking that he heard enough, he turned around and left the two of them alone.

'_Now, what?'_

-

-

"Sheeesh, she fell asleep?" Natsume asked in no one in particular. He glanced at his watch to check the time.

7:10

"Polkadots, I'm leaving." he announced and was about to stand up and walk away when he shot her one last look and tugged her blanket upwards to make her feel warmer. He sighed as he stands up then picked the two mugs that they used which was being placed on top of her bedside table and put it on the lababo.

Moments after, he turned to leave carefully, not trying to wake her up.

-

-

Hotaru knocked on the door for the third time but then again, no one answered. She decided to enter already since no one's answering her. She expected that Mikan would be doing something this time. Besides, everyone knows that Mikan wasn't use doing nothing. But based from what she was seeing right now, she smiled a little.

She tapped Mikan's hair softly. She observed her features for a moment and nodded to herself. She's very sure that Mikan will be able to go to school the next morning. As she was turning to walk away, Mikan moaned loudly and slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

"H-hotaru?"

"Go back to sleep." Hotaru ordered.

"H-Hai."

-

-

Mikan opened the door of her classroom forcefully and flashed all of her classmates a big smile. "Goooood Morning everyone!"

"Ohayou, Mikan-chan." Nonoko and Anna greeted at the same time. They smiled at her cheerfully and were glad that Mikan's fine at last. They always knew that Mikan would never want to absent for a long time.

"Ohayou, Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan!" Mikan greeted back as she sits on her chair. She smiled back at them and gave them a peace sign. She looked around to search for Hotaru and fortunately, found her as usual on her place.

She quickly went to her and asked, "Ne, Hotaru, did you really came to my room last night or it was just a dream?"

"That's probably a dream." Hotaru shrugged and continued to eat her all time favorite crab brain. "Want one?"

Mikan blinked thrice and shook her head fast. "No thanks! But really Hotaru, did you visit me last night?"

"Yes."

"B-but why didn't you—"

"Mikan."

She was cut off by a familiar voice that called her name quietly. She turned around and saw Ruka staring weirdly at her.

"Oh, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted energetically. She waved her hand to Hotaru as a sign of her departure and proceeds to sit on her assigned place. Ruka followed her behind.

"Are you okay now?" Ruka asked curtly.

He was looking down that time that caused her not to see his face for a while. She sighed and chuckled a bit. "Eh? Of course I'm okay now!! Can't you see, I looked so refreshed, ne?"

"Really? Maybe because Natsume was there last night." he whispered to himself.

"Nani?" Mikan asked, obviously puzzled. She saw Natsume entered their room. Quickly, she smiled charmingly at him. "Hey, Natsume!"

Ruka frowned at this. He whirled his head to look at him for a while. He sighed and looked back. "C-can I ask you something?"

It's Mikan's turn to frown this time. "What is it?" she stared curiously at Ruka's seemingly worried face.

"U-uhmm…"

"Come on, say it." Mikan chuckled childishly. She noticed Natsume approaching the two of them. "Hey—"

"Couldwegooutthisweekend?" Ruka exclaimed without any pause. He tilted his head on his right side a bit and observed her reaction.

"G-gomen. I didn't catch that." Mikan told him.

"COULD WE GO OUT THIS WEEKEND?" Ruka asked louder this time, causing some of the students to stare surprisingly at him. And also, Natsume was also able to hear it and made him stop walking.

Mikan, on the other hand, who was so innocent as ever, thought for a while before answering him.

"eh? Of course."

**TBC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**A/N: **argh, done, done!!! I can't seem to find time to check this one. You know, school's sooooooo annoying!! Honestly, I'm not busy because of some school works and stuffs, well, I'm a high school student and my friends quarreled. And because they were really short-tempered persons like me, they kinda slap each other here and there, here and there and that made them sent to faculty room and ordered them to bring their parents. And worst, because they were my friends, my parents should be there too. Why am I saying these things anyway? Maybe I'm just being ridiculous.

Anyway, thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**A/N:** This one will only be focused on RukaxMikan. This is my first time to write about this pairing and I kinda admit that focusing on only one couple could be pretty boring sometimes. This one would be short 'cause I'm in a rush. And at the same time, I've a new fic guys! It's a Naruto fic. It would be nice if you'll check it out.

If you're a fanatic of the RxM pairing, this chapter's for you.

**Chapter 7: Hmmm… Isn't this a weird day today?**

"Hmmmm…" Mikan hummed happily. She'll have a friendly date with Ruka. Well, that's what her friends told her. This is the first time, actually. So she's happy with it. They decided to meet directly at the Central Town. She didn't allow him to wait for her here.

She wore a simple pink sleeveless top with a drawing of a small bear at the back. Sheesssh, she just loves bears! And a skirt that reaches three inches above her knee. She let her hair down but managed to use a clip just to prevent her hair from covering her eyes. You know, bangs are irritating sometimes.

She checked herself from the mirror one last time. Then left.

-

-

Ruka stood in front of the fluff puff store. Mikan told him to meet her there. Of all places here, this is what her favorite spot. The reason was quite obvious.

He saw Anna, Nonoko and Yuu a while ago. They said they were going to buy their own equipments to their project for Narumi-sensei which was to make a gorgeous creative kite using a broom stick instead a rope or nylon. In exchange, Narumi received gorgeous creative crumpled papers from saying it. Just how can they make a kite like _that?? _

He sighed and looked down to his watch. It tells 1:58 pm. They're about to meet at two.

"Ruka-pyon!" a high pitched and a very familiar voice called. He looked back and saw Mikan. As usual, he blushed.

Mikan tapped his shoulders and smiled brightly. "This is our first date Ruka-pyon! Let's enjoy!"

Ruka blushed even more but nodded afterwards. "H-hai."

"Would you want go first to the new built computer shop, ne? There should be games in there!" Mikan asked. She found out last week about the store and decided to visit it already but Jinno-sensei didn't allow her as always and told her to study her lessons first. So she's happy to know that Ruka invited her here. Jinno-sensei can't complain this time since she's with Ruka.

'_haha! Take that, Jin-jin-sensei!'_

"S-sure." Ruka replied. The next moment he knew, he was being dragged by Mikan towards the shop.

As soon as they entered it, he and Mikan proceeded to play online games. Mikan played her favorite game, Dinner Dash. Yuu taught her a few games in her pc. She was honestly amazed when she finally able to learn how to play them. Among the games Yuu taught her, this is her favorite the most. It's just addictive for her, that's all.

Ruka played the Ran online. She found out that Ruka also was addict on online games.

-

-

"Whew! That's amazing, wasn't it?" Mikan asked energetically. They were currently searching for some restaurant. Yeah, she's hungry, so what?

Suddenly, she felt like someone was watching her every move. She had a goose bumps. "Ruka-pyon, g-ghosts aren't real, are they?"

Ruka stopped. "Of course not. Why'd you ask?"

"N-nothing." she forced herself to smile in front of him. in a blink of an eye, dark clouds appeared and a gust of wind blew. After a few minutes, it rained. _Weird._ That was what she thought. The sun was shinning so brightly the whole day but rain came suddenly? Unfortunately, they were not yet able to find a restaurant so they were forced to ran under the nearest tree and stayed there for a moment. At least they're not wet.

Ruka noticed Mikan who was cold at that moment. A sigh escaped from his lips before he unbuttoned his jacket and placed it on top of her shoulders.

"Wear it." Ruka muttered silently, looking away.

Mikan smiled beautifully at him before nodding her head and accepted his jacket. But as soon as she wore it, the rain stopped.

"Huh?" Mikan frowned at this. "It stopped?"

"I guess so." Ruka answered, puzzled.

-

-

"It's weird, ne, Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said as she ate her pizza. They found a restaurant a few moments after the rain stopped.

"Yeah." Ruka agreed. He sipped his orange juice from the glass. He observed Mikan's features and looked away.

"Where will we go next?" Mikan asked slowly, looking at Ruka happily.

"Hmmm… what about seeing a movie?" Ruka asked expectantly. He continued to stare at her face as he blush a little.

"That sounds good." Mikan agreed without hesitating. "I love horror movies!"

Ruka sweat dropped. He knew that Mikan wasn't really telling the truth. Every time their classmates would tell them about their spooky encounters whit the unknown creatures, she would be walking out without saying a word and tells them that she forgot to do something.

However, Mikan managed to notice his reaction and chuckled to herself. "All right. What if comedy film? Or a romance?"

Ruka nodded and signaled the waiter to give them their bill. As soon as he paid it, they proceeded to exit the restaurant.

When they finally arrived to their destination, the two of them frowned at the same time. There were no other people around but then, they saw a man standing near the door.

"Sir!" Mikan called while approaching the man.

"Oh, if the two of you were planning to watch a movie, I'm very sorry to tell you but this place has been temporarily closed."

"Well then. We should be leaving. Thanks for telling us." Ruka muttered then the two of them left.

"So, what now?" Mikan asked.

"Hmmm… I still don't know." Ruka answered and sighed.

They sat on one of the bench near them and stayed there for a while. Mikan frowned when she saw someone familiar.

"Ruka-pyon, isn't that Natsume?" she asked.

Ruka saw Natsume looked at them then continued walking. "Yeah, I guess so."

Mikan stood up then approached Natsume happily. "Natsume! Do you wanna join us?"

-

-

**A/N: **sorry for this short chappie. Next time would be longer. I just have to update.


	8. Chapter 8: A date with Ruka and Natsume!

**Chapter 8: A date with Ruka and Natsume!**

Ruka's eyes vanished beneath his bangs as he heard her called his friend's name happily. He didn't even bother to look at them since he can actually hear them talking.

"Natsume! What are you doing here?" Mikan asked, grinning.

Natsume didn't have a chance to continue walking since she blocked his way. He panicked for a second but then managed to keep his cool posture before answering rudely. "I believe it's none of your concern, lady."

Mikan pouted cutely. "Owww… could stop being so rude to me?"

Natsume smirked. "I'll try. Now get out of my way." He ordered uncaringly.

"Ne, Natsume. Ruka-pyon and I were having a date! Care to join us?" she asked while dragging him along to Ruka.

"No." he answered briefly, not trying to look straight at Ruka's baby blue eyes.

"No?" Mikan mimicked childishly.

Natsume tilted his head side wards then said, "No."

"Why?" she asked.

"None of your business." He retorted back. He was about to go when Mikan spoke.

"Don't be such a kill joy! Why don't we have a double date instead?" she suggested.

"Polka, a double date needs four persons, not three." Natsume muttered arrogantly. He simply glanced at Ruka and noticed that his best friend didn't move a single muscle since he came.

"Really?" Mikan asked, obviously interested. "Ne, isn't it nice if you and Ruka-pyon are my date? How's it?"

Natsume cocked an eyebrow. "Are you nuts? Who said that I wanna have a date with a boring and idiot and moron and—"

"Hai, hai… I get it now. No need to be bastard and say those words in front of me." Mikan blurted out seriously. She turned around and faces Ruka. "hey, Ruka-pyon. Should we go now?"

Ruka looked up and met her eyes. He shook his head and was about to say something when he saw Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist then forced her to look at him.

"What?" Mikan frowned.

"Fine. I'll go." Natsume muttered in a low voice. He let go of her wrist and approached Ruka. "Oi."

"H-hey." Ruka greeted back. he looked at Natsume silently and forced a smile. "I'm glad you've decided to join us, Natsume."

Natsume had this weird and unreadable expression plastered on his seemingly bothered face. But as for Mikan, she didn't even notice it.

"That's good. That's good." Mikan walked over them. "I just have an idea."

"Really?" Ruka asked. "What is it?"

"Why don't we go play bowling? I'm pretty good at it!" Mikan announced loudly with all her might.

"Okay. Let's go then." Ruka smiled.

"Aa."

-

-

"Argh! No! No! Don't go there! Don't!!! You stupid, stupid!!" Mikan shouted furiously at the ball.

Natsume had an urge to cover his precious ears which was about to bleed. He looked around and saw some people looking at them weirdly. Suddenly, he wants to regret what he did a while ago. He glanced at Ruka who was actually looking at Mikan silently. He sighed. "Ruka, are you okay?"

Ruka looked at him then nod. "Yeah."

Natsume shook his head and approached the annoying girl. "Polka, stop shouting.

Mikan glared at him, "It's the ball's fault, Natsume!"

"Tsk, you said you're pretty good at it. And now, that's your best shot?" he asked sarcastically, pissing her more.

"Shut up! I'm good at it! I'm good at it!" she muttered.

"Prove it then." Natsume shrugged and was about to go back to his place when a pair of hands held his arms tightly. "What do you want?"

"Bastard. Why don't you go and show me that you really are **perfect.**" Mikan smirked and walked in front of him. "Wanna bet?"

"Really? You're asking me to have a bet with you?" Natsume said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hai!" she answered before turning to Ruka. "Ruka-pyon! Do you wanna join us?"

Ruka shook his head. "No, no. I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Well, then. Are you accepting my challenge?" she asked Natsume.

"Aa. If you lose, you'll have to follow all my orders, like a servant." He smirked.

"Nani? I became your servant once, remember?" she said.

"So?"

"So? Uhhh… fine! I won't lose, anyway. And if **you **lose, you'll be my servant. So, deal?" Mikan asked confidently and smiled brightly as if it's so easy to defeat Natsume.

"Deal."

-

-

"Argh!!" Mikan screamed when Natsume got a strike again. This was the last round and yet she didn't even manage to have a strike. She never knew that Natsume was actually good at this.

'_You bastard! You're almost good at everything!' _she thought cautiously as she glared at the smirking Natsume in front of her.

"Well? As usual, **you lost.**" Natsume said, almost grinning. "You'll be my servant for 1 month."

"W-What?! One month?! You neeever said that! As in, never!" She said while pointing accusingly to him.

Natsume shrugged and decided to sit beside Ruka who was watching them silently since the beginning of their game. "Oi."

"Natsume, don't you think making her your servant for one month was too much?" Ruka asked.

"It's her fault. She shouldn't challenge other people into a game she never good at." He muttered before drinking the water he bought.

"Natsume! You jerk! You're so unfair!! You never told me you're good at this!" Mikan screamed at the top of her lungs. She's been screaming from time to time since the game started and that caused other people to leave the place.

"You never asked." He shrugged.

"Argh!! Jerk!" fumed Mikan, clearly pissed off.

"Jeez Polka, stop yelling for Pete's sake." Natsume warned dangerously.

"I'm not yelling! Stupid! I'm screaming! Got it?! I'm screaming!!! And guess what? That's none of your business." She said.

"Idiot. That's the same thing."

"Whatever. Ne, Ruka-pyon. Are you okay? You're so quiet." Mikan said. She took a sit beside Ruka before lifting up her right hand and pressed it over his forehead. "You're cold."

As usual, Ruka's face flushed. Suddenly he looked down before answering. "Yes. I'm okay."

"Are you sure? Really sure?"

"Yeah." Ruka nodded and tried to smile.

"Really, really, rea—"

"Let's have some tea." Natsume interrupted and stood up without looking back.

"What's wrong with him?" Mikan asked. He looked at Ruka and smiled. "Let's go, Ruka-pyon."

"O-Okay." Ruka nodded and followed them.

"Natsume! Stop walking so fast, will you?"

"Stop walking so slow, will you?" Natsume shot back but obviously, he slowed down, a little bit.

As soon as they took their sits, they ordered the waiter to have a coffee to each one of them.

Silence passed between the three.

Mikan, who was not used to have quiet surroundings, talked first. "So, uhmmm… Natsume, what are you doing here by the way? You know, when we saw you walking."

Natsume frowned for a moment. "I… I just want to kill time."

"Is that so? I haven't saw Hotaru since this morning. Oh well, maybe she's still busy inside her lab." She commented.

None of the two boys replied. That made her shut up. She glanced at Ruka who was keeping his mouth shut. It's kinda weird since whenever she talks, he would always answer her anything.

Mikan shrugged. "Hey, hey, I'm going to comfort room for a while. Excuse me." And after that, she stood up and went to C.R.

Ruka sighed as soon Mikan left.

"You really like her?" Natsume asked out of the blue. He was also observing Ruka silently. He always knew whenever her best friend has problems.

Ruka flinched on the spot. He didn't expect Natsume to ask this question.

"I do." He answered briefly as if it's nothing. "Am I that obvious?"

"For me, yes. And for that girl, I bet she doesn't even know a thing." Natsume grumbled, looking straight at Ruka's eyes.

"And you also like her, right?" Ruka asked.

It's Natsume's turn to flinch this time, Natsume was about to say something but the waiter came and give them their orders. He glared at the tea for a moment before lifting up his gaze.

"Well?"

"I… don't." Natsume answered sternly.

"You're lying." Ruka muttered, forcing a smile.

"What?" Natsume looked at him in question.

"Don't hide your true feelings, Natsume."

Natsume was dumbfounded. "I—"

"It's okay, don't worry. I'm not angry." Ruka shrugged. "And besides, I won't lose."

Natsume smirked in return. "I have no plan to win from the start."

Ruka's eyes widen. "Are you—"

"I'm back!" Mikan shouted before taking her sit beside Ruka. "You two, what are you talking about? Is it serious? Is it about me?"

"Hmp. You wish." Natsume growled before drinking his tea. He glanced at Ruka for a second and saw him looking at him as well.

"Ruka-pyon, you're so weird today." Mikan commented suddenly. "You're not sick at all, yet you're so silent."

"It's nothing. Really." Ruka assured her and patted her head.

"Hey, hey, hey!!" A familiar voice was heard. Ruka and Mikan whirled their heads to look back while Natsume didn't even move since he knew who it was.

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan called happily. "Join us!"

"Well, sure thing!" Narumi said before he sit beside Natsume. "Oh, hey, Natsume. You're here as well?"

Natsume didn't say anything but instead, reached for something inside his pocket.

"Don't be rude." Narumi pouted as Natsume began reading his manga without looking at him.

"Let him be, he has his own world, Narumi-sensei! Why are you here, by the way?" Mikan asked, pretending not to notice Natsume's glare.

"Well, I talked to a friend and before I left, I saw the three of you here. So, here I am!" he said energetically, not minding other people's stare.

_Pathetic. _Natsume thought cautiously.

"I think I should go now." Narumi stood up and gave them a grin before he left.

Mikan yawned. "Hey, it's already 6pm! And I'm a bit tired already. Should we go now?"

"Y-yeah." Ruka nodded before standing up.

"Natsume! Stop reading already. We're leaving!" Mikan shook Natsume while screaming in his ears.

Natsume, once again, glared at the young girl. "Aa."

-

-

As soon as they arrived at the academy, they decided to take walk for a while. On the other hand, Natsume was surprisingly agreed to them.

"Thanks again, Ruka-pyon." Mikan said before turning to the other boy, "You too, Natsume."

"That's nothing." Ruka smiled. "Go to your room now, Mikan."

"Hai!" Mikan nodded and left.

"Let's go." Natsume said in a low voice. They started walking towards their rooms in silence. None of them dared to break the silence between them.

-

_Dear Grandpa,_

_How are you? I had a great time today with Ruka-pyon and Natsume. We went to Central Town; we played computer games and bowling! Dou you remember grandpa, when you taught me how to play that game with Hotaru? Well, Natsume and I had a bet that whoever loses into the game will be the servant of the winner for the whole one month! And guess what grandpa? I lost!!! Wish me luck. _

_Miss you!!!_

_Mikan_

-

-

-

-

**A/N: **There!! Chapter 8!!! Thank you for those who reviewed from the last chapter. Thanks a lot!! Sorry guys. I finished this one a while ago but didn't get the chance to post it. Wee!!! I'm soooooooooo exhausted!!!

Oh well! Never mind. That's what life is…

**Unpredictable…**

By the way, maybe you want to read my other story. The **Mannequin's Platic Heart. **It's a Naruto fic, actually. If you want, check it out and tell me your opinions.

Leave a review plss!!!!!!!!!!!

Thankz…☺☺☺☻☻☻

**-pinkistaz**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm a slave?

**Chapter 9! I'm a slave?**

**-**

**-**

"Should I really follow you all the time, Natsume?" Mikan asked helplessly. It's been a week since that so-called 'date' happened, when she became the one and only slave of the **great **Natsume.

Being the slave of her master, she needs to be with him all the time, that's what he says. You know, whenever he feels lazy, she was the one who would do the things for him. There's even a time when he was the cleaner of the room and since he thinks it's too troublesome, she was the one who cleans the whole room.

"I'll help you if you want." Nonoko asked last time. But she declined. She should show him that she's not giving up. That she'll never, ever give up. Giving up is the last thing she would do. Gah, to hell with him.

Natsume smirked arrogantly, pissing her more. "Yeah. Why? Do you wanna give up already?" They were currently walking towards Natsume's room.

Mikan glared at him for a moment then heaved a sigh. "Of course not! I just wanted to make sure. Didn't I tell you before that giving up don't exist in my vocabulary?" she exclaimed, giving him a peace sign. Didn't he know that her grandpa taught her to fight all the monsters that would come to her in order to have a wonderful life?

And Natsume's one of those monsters.

Natsume shrugged his shoulders, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, idiot."

"Don't call me that!" she fumed. Will this boy ever get tired of annoying the hell out of her? It's like whenever he sees her angry or pissed, it actually made him happier.

**Flashback**

"_Natsume, you jerk!" Mikan screamed on the top of her lungs. She threw her favorite book a.k.a. 'Princess Diaries part I' straightly to his face but as expected, he was able to dodge eat effortlessly._

"_What's your problem?" Natsume asked innocently._

_Mikan fumed at this. "Stop acting so innocent! You shouldn't think that being your slave is a very good thing!"_

_Natsume then cleared his throat and smirked. "I've an idea. Why don't we have another bet?"_

"_I don't wanna—"_

"_I bet that you'll give up being my slave in a week or two." _

_Mikan stopped on her tracks and stared back at the raven-haired boy in front of her then flashed him a satisfying smile which he didn't return, of course.. "Fine."_

_Natsume raised a brow but then nod._

_She watched the retreating form of his master and sighed. _

_**End of flashback**_

As soon as they reached his room, Natsume signaled her to sit down for a moment which she obeyed discreetly.

She observed the large and elegant room in silence. She wondered, would she be able to have this kind of room in the future? You know, like rich men who had this one of a kind would be nice to live in. But then, girls like her who wasn't really important, who can do nothing but cause problems, one who laughs all the time which made some people to be irritated by her, will never have a special treatment.

She then remembered when Narumi-sensei told her that Natsume's a rich kid. But when _that _day came, his image was ruined, and forced to study in this school which he calls jail or hell all the time.

At this, she pitied the boy. Come to think of it, why those people would think that he would burn their very ow_n house? _He's very young that time, yet, he experienced to be treated like a criminal.

But her? Her grand father loved her with all his heart. Though she has no any idea who and where her parents were, still, she has her precious grand father to take care of her and protect her anytime.

"_Where's my parents now?" little Mikan once asked as she looked at the blackness of the sky and those little shiny stars in different colors with his grandpa._

"_They were there." He answered quietly and pointed the shining stars._

_Her eyes brightened up. "But they were so many!"_

"_Hai. Why don't you take a closer look, Mikan-chan? The two biggest and shiniest stars are your parents. They were watching your every move in every second, they might be disappointed if you do something silly, remember that. So be careful of what you are doing." Her grandpa explained in a hushed tone while patting her small head._

"_Really? It means I should be good all the time so I won't make them mad at me. Am I right, grandpa?" Little Mikan asked in a sweet voice as she looked at the wide sky cheerfully._

"_Hai, Mikan-chan."_

"_Then—"_

"–_**polka, stop daydreaming." **_Natsume snapped the hell out of her, making her shriek in surprise.

"You…sick! I'm not day dreaming!" Mikan roared, and was astounded at the power of her lungs. Their conversation wouldn't end if they would just continue insulting each other, which they both know very well.

Natsume ignored her angry expression and exclaimed in a low voice, "Go back to your room and sleep." He commanded, like a real master or something.

Mikan's brows rose up in confusion. "I thought you'll buy your new manga?"

Natsume paused then shrugged, "We'll postpone it for now, I guess." Before he could open his mouth to say his next statement, Mikan interrupted him.

"You'll be doing something, am I right?"

Natsume looked at her blankly. "Aa." It's quite obvious now that he's not planning to let her know about it.

"And may I ask what is that something?"

Natsume eyed her carefully before sitting across to her seat, "Why the sudden interest?"

Mikan could only blink in response.

Natsume took a deep breathe first before saying, "Alright. Persona just came few moments ago and told me that I will be having an important mission."

She stared back at the raven haired boy in front of her and asked in a voice of full confusion. "Is that so? Is it a crime to tell me what that is mission all about?"

"I should not tell you." he answered firmly, his eyes not meeting hers.

Her mouth open in an "O" when she realized that she shouldn't been asking about this all along. He's always doing dangerous missions since she came here. So, what's new?

Silence passed between them, but being a cheerful girl she was, she found herself smiling slightly at him instead. "Good luck then, Natsume."

"Aa." He answered briefly and gave her a curt nod. "I will."

'_You'll be okay, right Natsume?'_

-

-

The shattering and unnerving scream of the alarm clock woke Mikan at 6 o'clock. She lay quiet, listening to the song of the birds outside her window. At this rate, she can even hear the thud of feet in the corridors. Door banged. Everyone must really have taken the words of Jinno-sensei pretty seriously.

"_If anyone ever got late again, I'll make sure you'll regret it." Jinno announced confidently, glaring at each student in class._

Mikan heaved a sigh. The early morning was sharp and cold. Christmas is coming. And so is New Year which means…her birthday is coming too. She shook her head. So what?

Their breakfast was not until seven. Perhaps she had better get up NOW.

She got out of bed gingerly, for the floor was cold, closed her windows. Her fingers shook with excitement as she dressed. She was very wide awake now. She's been like this since forever, anyway.

A soft knock at the door startled her.

"Come in!" she called.

The door swung open and Hotaru and Ruka stood before her with a weird expression on their faces.

"Mikan," Hotaru murmured and, stepping forward held her hands for a moment in silence. "Bad news."

Mikan blinked twice as she stared at her best friend. She motioned her to continue, which Hotaru did. "Natsume was rushed into hospital this morning."

Before Mikan could open her mouth, the three friends turned, to see, standing close behind the door, Narumi, wearing a blank expression. This seemed unusual.

"How was Natsume, Narumi-sensei?" Ruka asked suddenly.

Narumi took a deep sigh. "Don't worry, Ruka. He's fine now. No one knows what happened to him back there. He was found unconscious at the gates this morning."

Mikan scrambled to her feet in panic. She should go and check on him!

-

-

Natsume awoke; he clutched his fist because there was a stabbing pain all over his body then he struggled with the bedclothes. Darkness smothered him and his head throbbed. He tried to sit up, but the pain tore at him and he sank down gasping. They probably turned out the lights inside his room. He can tell that it's morning already. If only he could reach the lamp on his table…he tried again and felt the cool bead on the chain touching the back of his hand–eluding him. He caught it at last and gave a feeble tug.

Yellow light flooded the room. Again, he had a nightmare. But the pain still darted and stabbed him inside – in both sides, and the middle. Natsume clenched his teeth and stared at the ceiling.

Think carefully. He'll be wasting his time hanging around here. Get out of bed, open the door. Go to his room.

Natsume heard his own voice saying these words over and over and over and over. In just a minute he would get up—in just one more minute…

The door opened suddenly and a voice said:

"For heaven's sake, Natsume! What's the matter? Are you alright—"

It was Mikan, of course. She bent over the bed and took one look at his surprisingly flushed cheeks and too bright eyes.

"Where does it hurt you?"

"Everywhere." He answered in a low voice.

"Natsume." Ruka's voice was heard and approached his best friend. "Are you all right?"

"Aa."

"What happened back there? To your mission?" he asked with a concerned look. Hotaru and Narumi stayed at the back, watching the three students silently.

Natsume was dimly aware of the confusion of footsteps and voices, of Mikan's fingers on his wrist and the cool bitterness of a thermometer placed under his arm. The pain went on, stabbing and burning. But he decided not to tell them.

Mikan and Ruka's voice asking questions.

Ruka's kind blue eyes—his voice again, speaking to Natsume, compelling.

He decided to answer their main question to make them stop worrying about him. He chose the best answer he can think of instead. "I…don't remember anything about the mission."

"Maybe he wants to rest." Narumi concluded. He approached the students and patted Mikan's head just like a real father.

"What time is it?" Natsume demanded, and remembered that it was the first thing he had ever said to Narumi.

"It's precisely six-thirty in the morning."

"Get well soon." Hotaru said, her voice was light, casual, an everyday sort of voice, and the lavender of her eyes was almost black. Maybe it's the cause of sleeping up late while doing her inventions.

"I'll come over as soon as the classes have ended." Mikan exclaimed, still worried to her so-called master. "I told you to take care but you didn't."

Natsume felt an urge to smirk at the girl who was about to cry. "I'm still alive, polka."

Ruka tried to ignore the strange feeling he felt whenever these two were like this. _'Come on. Natsume's ill. That's why she's so worried.' _He thought cautiously.

-

-

**1 day later.**

The day threatened storm from the start. When Mikan opened her eyes the sky was leaden, and that jerked her awake. It's a Saturday morning. She sat up in bed and sighed. Natsume's image flashed into her head.

He never got better. He never mentioned a thing happened to his mission. That's what makes her more worried.

Mikan went on sighing as she dressed. Afterwards, it seemed incredible to her that she should have felt no warning in the air, which she should have stood at her bedroom window watching the black clouds and seen no threat in today.

She tidied her bedroom, putting all clothes and shoes away then stormed out of the room and went directly to Natsume.

As she grasped the cold and small doorknob, she realized that Natsume must have locked it himself for the third time. It's not new to her, actually. He told her sometime that he doesn't want any person to visit him since they would just bother him.

Mikan smiled childishly. She had key and let herself in. She saw him reading his manga peacefully while sitting. She can obviously tell that he's bored to death. As soon as he noticed her walking in, he demanded. "How did you—"

Mikan silenced him by showing him the key. "Do you see this?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Natsume glared at the girl but said nothing.

"I brought you some foods." Mikan muttered, giving him fresh apples.

Natsume growled but took the apples.

She smiled at him then stood up and approached the windows. "Are you bored?"

"Oh, you noticed?" he exclaimed sardonically.

"I know that you're trying to hide your pain, Natsume." Mikan said seriously.

"How do you know?"

"I've been studying here for a couple of years. And based on my observations, you hate it when people worry about you. You think it's annoying. And it should be you who worry about us. Got my point?"

"What are you trying to say?" he asked in a serious manner as well.

Mikan turned around to face him fully and met his eyes. "Well, I'm trying to say that I'm a person whom you can trust."

Natsume smirked. "I know." He said monotonously. "Listen to this and I'm not going to repeat it ever again."

Mikan nodded and sat beside his bed, preparing herself to listen at her 'master.'

"I know I could trust you." he started as he stared at his sides. "That's why I'm not shooing you away even though you're an idiot. You're…one of my friends here so…I guess you're important a bit."

Mikan's jaw dropped. Is this really Natsume? She never thought that Natsume can talk like this. "Really? I'm so glad to hear that! But there's one question I really want to ask."

"What?"

"Why do you love to piss me off and never call me 'Mikan'?" she asked, hoping he would give her his good reason.

"I believe that's none of your concern, polka." He answered dully.

"Hmmp! Stop calling me that." she warned angrily. "You know, ever since the day you called me that, I told myself that I'll never be a good wife anymore!"

Natsume frowned at this. "Why is that?"

"Nothing." she said as she smiled.

"Idiot."

-

-

The blue-eyed boy closed the door behind him slowly. He heard their conversation a while ago. And he can't stop himself for being jealous.

An idea struck him.

Right.

He'll do anything to find out if Mikan can ever like him more than a friend.

-

-

Mikan was about to open the door of the faculty room when he heard the angry voice of Jinno-sensei.

"What? Are you sure about this?"

Out of curiosity, she decided to eavesdrop for a minute.

"Hai." Narumi's voice was heard. "We shouldn't tell that to his friends."

"Of course we shouldn't!" Jinno's voice thundered. "But we need to protect him from Reo! Or else, he'd be captured by them!"

Mikan gasped at this. Meaning, it was Reo who beaten Natsume up. She balled her fist.

"And I also found out that he was after Mikan as well." Narumi informed. "He thinks that Mikan can be a big help for them. We should protect the two of them, Jinno-sensei."

Jinno took a deep sigh. "But how?"

-

-

**A/N: **Thanks for the ones who keeps on reading this fic! As you can notice,sorry for making Natsume OOC here. But hey! At least he was able to say that Mikan was also important to him, ne? Sorry for the late update, guys! My apologies.

But I'll try to update faster next time since my computer was not yet fine.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10: Love is Weird

**Chapter Ten**

**Love is weird**

**-**

**-**

"I'm being stupid." Mikan thought momentarily. Maybe it'll rain tonight. Gazing at the sky, she was filled with a longing to escape from her problems and to stop meddling into someone else's businesses to fly away high above the thick clouds into the rarified atmosphere where the sun shone all day and to go to a small, white island where the sea was a placid vivid blue, where the mountains glowed purple against a serene sky, a magic faraway place such as she had often seen pictured in travel brochures.

"What should I do?" Mikan's high, light voice had a curious steel-like quality like a dentist's probe searching for an exposed nerve. Her bright eyes were watching for the clouds.

She stood up, thinking of roaming the school 'til she gets tired... It was better than staying outside of Nasume's room. Before she turns around, a familiar voice called, startling her.

"Hey."

Quickly, she whirled her head to look at Ruka. "Ruka-pyon! You… scared me to death!"

He gave her a friendly smile before approaching her. "May I join you?"

Mikan returned the smile and nodded. "Sure."

No one utter any words after that. They were both lost into their own world. However, Ruka sighed and think for something to say.

"How's Natsume? I heard only her partner and teachers are the only ones who can visit him?" he asked quietly, observing her every moment.

The small girl looked down immediately, hiding her pained expression. "You can also visit him. He…he didn't want anybody inside his room. He said…he wanted to be alone."

Ruka shook his head slowly, eyes focused on her. He gently paced his right hand over her small shoulders. "And that's the reason why you were upset?"

"I…" Mikan gulped, and then turned her head to look at him again. "…it's not… I'm… I'm not upset! Where's your bunny, by the way?"

"I left it inside my room." He smiled. Seconds later, an idea popped out on his head. "What about an ice cream?"

-

-

-

They watched people minding their own businesses silently. They sat one of the benches there a while ago.

"I'm glad you bought me an ice cream." Mikan started, staring at the strawberry-flavored ice cream. "It's just disappointing that fluff puff was sold out."

"Yeah." Ruka agreed. He looked at her without moving his head. Should he ask her what's bugging on his mind these days? Is this the right time? But everyone knows that they're just good friends and nothing more. Nothing more. He sighed. This didn't go unnoticed by Mikan.

Without saying something, she gently pt her right palm over his forehead. "Are you sick, Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka's faced flushed, trying to hide it. "No…n-no. I'm not. Why do you ask?"

She dropped her hand then sit up straight before answering, "Well…it just seems that you have trouble. You can tell it to me, you know."

He chuckled nervously. So, this is it? This is really is it? He looked at Mikan seriously then sighed again. "M-Mikan, I… I wanna ask you something, if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind." She smiled but getting curious at the same time. "What is it?"

Ruka fell silent for a moment. Okay. This is now or never. "D-Do you like Natsume?"

-

-

Narumi knocked at the door for the eighteenth time. "Natsume-kun! My hands are hurting already. I'll enter now whether you like it or not!"

No response.

"I got teddy bear here! Oh wow, they're so huggable!"

No response.

"You wanna watch Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix? It's on T.V. right now! hah! I know you'd love it!"

No response.

He's getting impatient now, really. "I'll never give up!" he declared to himself.

"Hm. I stole one of the polka-dotted panties of Mikan! Look!"

Inside, Natsume frowned as a vein popped o his head. But then again, he didn't response.

Narumi scratched the back of his head. What else can he offer? "Hey!"

No response.

"Sweetie Cotton candy, you like some?"

"Delicious-licious Chocolate cake?"

"…"

"Yummy, mummy, dummy Ice drop?"

"…"

"Hmp! I've no choice!" Narumi entered his room at last. "Natsume-kun?" he called out loud when he saw Natsume sitting peacefully on his bed, reading his manga.

He sweat dropped. Of all the things he has said, he just stayed in that position? What a psycho!

"Leave me alone." Natsume muttered in an ungrateful manner.

"But—"

"Leave."

"I've got—"

"Leave."

"You have—"

"LEAVE."

"Come on—"

"LEAVE…NOW."

"Just let me finish my—"

"Leave or I'll rip your big sweetie, delicious-licious, yummy, mummy, dummy mouth."

Narumi was about to say something but someone's voice stopped him from doing so.

"**Ehem." **Hotaru appeared suddenly, catching their attention. She glared at them before asking, "Where's Mikan, Narumi-sensei?"

Natsume frowned at this. The idiot said a while ago that she'll not leave 'til he let her in. He didn't know that she left. That Idiooooot.

"Annoying." He whispered under his breath. He glanced at Narumi who just giggled like a high school student.

"Oh, Hotaru-chan? Mikan told me a while ago that Ruka invited her to Central town. Eeh… don't you think they're cute together?" Narumi exclaimed as he clasped his hands, eyes glimmering like a mad man.

Hotaru smirked at this and looked at Natsume who gave her a glare in return.

"Yeah, I think so." Natsume muttered in **very **low voice.

-

-

"What?"

"Do you…really like Natsume?" Ruka asked softly as he tried to flash her genuine smile but he knew that she knew that he's not totally happy.

'_**Do I like him?'**_

_Of course you like him, baka. _A tiny voice said, startling her.

But Mikan, however, managed to smile back. "Why are you asking me that, ne, Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka shook, lowering his head…"I just wanna find out."

"Well." Mikan started, "Yes, I like him, of course. We all know that even though he's arrogant, he actually cared for his friends more than he cared for himself, right? That he doesn't give a damn into what the others think about him. But sometimes, I sill hate him. I hate him for being a scandalous jerk and so on and so forth." She smiled.

Ruka nodded, "I see. Is there any possibility that you'll like him more than just a friend?"

Mikan caught off guard by this then looked at him. "Why are you a-asking these questions?"

"…"

"Ruka-pyon?"

"…"

**SILENCE**

For one hundredth time, Ruka sighed. "What'll you do if I tell you that…"

"That?" she waited patiently, feeling nervous.

"…that I'm interested in y-you?" he finished in a low voice.

"Ruka—"

"Would you hate me?"

"Wha—"

"Would YOU hate me?" he repeated.

Mikan shook her head slowly, "I won't." she smiled. "I won't hate you. Never."

He looked at her in confusion. "Are you sure?"

"But of course!" Mikan exclaimed. "Why would I hate my friend?"

"What I wanna know is…" he paused. "…would you give me a chance to make you happy?"

Mikan blinked in surprise. She's blushing madly at this moment. She'll admit that she has _some _feelings for him too but she knew very well that she doesn't see Ruka in _that _way. Maybe crush, yeah. But she's not sure if it's love actually. Then, suddenly an image of a young raven-haired man appeared on her mind.

_Why am I feeling like this?_

She looked at Ruka who was still silent, waiting for her answer. What now?

"U-Uhmm… Ruka-pyon, could you give me some time?" she asked quietly, not meeting his blue eyes.

"I'll not rush you, Mikan, but I'll wait."

-

-

Taking off her coat in her small living room, she went through the kitchenette, poured some milk into glass, grabbed a handful of biscuits from a tin and drifted back to her living room. She knew she should prepare a proper meal for herself, but somehow, she felt like she wasn't hungry at all.

She switched on the TV set. She smiled when she remembered Hotaru giving her this tv set on her last birthday. Hotaru actually made it herself which made it more important to her. She gave her a blouse in return.

A familiar face appeared — a news reader. The sound was turned down for a few moments she watched the face mouthing unheard words. Rain lashed suddenly at the windows and the dreary dimness of the room crept on her. Quickly, she turned off the TV and went from the room, switching on the lights as she went, not wanting to be in the gloaming.

In the bedroom a rosy-shaded lamp showed her the reflection of a small young girl of about fifteen with long hair sweeping across her forehead.

_What's gotten into Ruka?_

_What's gotten into her?_

_-_

_-_

Knock. Knock.

"Who's that?"

"Ruka."

"Come in, Ruka." Natsume's voice filled the room. He observed his best friend's actions as he sat down beside his bed. "How are you?"

Ruka smiled. "That's my line. But I'm fine. How's your condition?"

"I'm not sick." Natsume answered, sniffing.

'You got cold?" Ruka asked, observing his friend.

"Feh." Natsume grunted then smirked. "Heard you and Polka went on a date."

"A date, huh?" Ruka muttered quietly, "I told her I like her, Natsume."

Natsume's eyes widen for a moment but after a few seconds, his face became blank like it used to be. "What did she say? I'm sure she jumped in joy because it's a miracle that someone would actually like an annoying girl like her."

Ruka's smile disappeared. "Admit that you like her too, Natsume."

"What?"

"I can see it from your eyes. You like her." Ruka continued. "Be a man and tell it to her."

"What's the point?" Natsume shot back. "You two were perfect for each other."

"…"

Ruka stood up suddenly, "You know what? You shouldn't sacrifice your own happiness in order to protect those people who were important to you, Natsume." he said in a low voice, then stormed out of the room.

-

-

-

Mikan blinked when she saw Ruka walking out of Natsume's room, leaving the door wide open. She can tell that Ruka was upset because of something. The Ruka she knew never leave the doors open, and he's not smiling like he always do, but frowning.

_Did the two of them have a fight? _She thought cautiously then proceeds to enter the room. She did not bother to knock, waste of energy, she smiled.

When she saw Natsume who just stood up and opened the window, her smile automatically widens. "Hey, Natume!"

Natsume, who is the handsomest, greatest, prettiest, brightest, cutest, quietest, saddest, and everything, was unbelievably, sulking, turned to her sharply. He was not saying any words yet she knew he's totally mad. "What? Don't you know how to knock?" he asked in a powerful voice.

Mikan looked at him weirdly, "What are you saying? I did knock!" She lied.

"You're bad at lying, boring girl." He exclaimed. "Knocking is you knock and wait for the response, got it?" He even demonstrated it in front of her to add more effect.

Mikan sighed dramatically then paused, "You just come in even I say 'don't come in.'" and went out of the room, closing the door with a loud bang.

'_He's so impossible!'_

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in." Natsume answered, amused. "What's up?"

Mikan scowled at this and proceeded to give him a glass of juice. "I used to drink this when I got a cold. It really works great. I even made that for Hotaru when she got cold last week."

Natsume looked at the glass doubtfully. "Why so kind all of the sudden?"

Mikan gave him a peace sign. "We're partners, remember? Partners always help each other!"

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes upward before drinking.

She chuckled. "That's an egg-liquor. Trust me and drink up. Don't leave a drop."

He nodded. "But, doesn't it mean trust you means not to trust you?"

"Oww…you jerk. How doubtful are you…" she said with a smile. "So, how's it? Good? Good?"

"Aa."

"I'll make you more just tell me, sir." She informed.

_SILENCE_

"Did you have an argument with Ruka-pyon?" she asked, trying to sound bright.

"Why would I tell you?" he snapped.

Mikan glared at him; maybe he didn't really want to talk about it. What can she do? She put her fingers into her chin, faking a thought.

"Natsume, I heard the teachers talking about you last time." she started. "Talking about your last mission…"

Natsume stiffened.

"…about what happened and _who _attacked you." she continued.

"Why don't you stop meddling into someone else's business?" he snapped, avoiding her eyes.

"It's my business too! Not only because you're my partner. But it's also my business because Reo's organization's after me as well! They're after us, right?" she muttered, eyes focused on Natsume.

Finally, he looked up. His face was still emotionless. "SO, you're eavesdropping now?"

"Wha—"

"I did not tell all of you what happened back there, so you guys won't worry. Especially you…"

"…**Mikan."**

Mikan's eyes widen. He called her Mikan? Her real name? Not Polka? Not boring girl? Not annoying girl? That's news! She was actually about to laugh but she remembered their topic which wasn't really fun at all. She should be so damn serious. "But…you should tell me about it so I can prepare myself. So I can protect myself."

"Exactly."

"Huh?"

"Damn it to hell." He cursed under his breathe, frightening her.

"You still don't get it, do you? I need to keep it to myself because **I **can manage to protect you myself."

Mikan blinked in confusion. "Well, I'm grateful to have you as a friend, Natsume. But my point is, it'd be better if all of us will help each other to destroy that Anti-Alice Organization."

Natsume sighed in defeat. "Then tell it to everybody. Suit yourself."

"What's the matter with you?" She asked with gritted teeth. "You're becoming more hot-tempered."

"I don't care."

"Ugh. You're so stubborn!" She stomped her feet on the ground. "Will you just stop being childish already?!"

"I'm not being childish here! You are!" he retorted.

"You—"

"You are!" she interrupted him, breathless with anger. She wasn't aware that they're very close now. That their noses were almost touching.

But Natsume was aware of **that** fact. His gaze thinned, paled with predatory gleam. Suddenly, without even thinking, without even a warning, without anything, he grabbed her nape, pushed it slightly forward to capture her lips into a kiss.

Time stood still. She was momentarily stunned. Mikan's eyes grew wider, if it's possible. Natsume's kissing her! Right now! His eyes closed. She tried not to whimper in pleasure when Natsume nibbled her lips, gently sucking her lower lip, urging her to open her mouth. He lowered his hand and placed it on her waist, still kissing her.

Unconsciously, she put her arms on top of his shoulders and returned the kiss shyly. When the two of them felt like they needed some air, they broke apart. She panted, dropping her hands to her side.

'_It's damn embarrassing!' _she thought cautiously.

As she was about to turn around, Natsume held her chin upward to meet his gaze.

"You." he whispered huskily, staring intently at her.

They stayed in that position for a moment. The next movement he did was very erotic. His lips were touching hers yet he still wasn't kissing her. Both eyes were closed. She was surprised when she felt warmth. Moments after, her lips softened beneath his. When he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, she met it with the equal hunger. She should push him for kissing her but she can't.

No one knows why.

-

Mikan opened her eyes slowly, lifting her head up. She looked at her surroundings. She glanced at her wristwatch which reads eleven-thirty in the evening. She straightened up and saw no one lying on the bed.

Her cheeks flushed as she remembered what had happened—

Wait.

_Was it real?_

_Or a dream?_

"Finally." Natsume's voice exclaimed at the back, startling her. He came inside the bathroom, that's what she observed. He was still wearing the white gowns of the patients. And he was definitely bored.

"You've fallen asleep a while ago," he informed effortlessly, making his way to his bed. "Have you had enough, princess?" he asked with a hint of mockery.

Mikan looked down, feeling _very _ashamed of her dream. What kind of a girl is she? Dreaming about some guy kissing her? What was that? "I…I'm sorry."

"Hn."

Mikan can hold on any longer, she stood up and fixed herself. Her heart was beating fast, so fast that it almost hurt her ears. "I think… I should go now."

Natsume didn't say any word and stared at her silently. She can't say whether he's bored or something since his eyes were blank. As always.

"Take care of yourself for now, Natsume."

"Aa. Likewise. You might end up crying because of your stupidity." He said in a grim voice.

"Yeah, I think you're right." And with that, she made her way outside his room without looking back.

_Yes. It's only a dream._

_A wonderful yet embarrassing dream it is._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_**A/N:**__ I sucked big time, yeah. It's just that I'm not good when it comes to kissy-kissy moment. You know, I'm just a beginner here so, forgive me! Kissing scenes, for me, was hard to describe! Haha… For the wrong grammar, I am sorry, peepz! I'm not __**that **__good. In my opinion: this will be 20 chapters. Maybe 15, I guess. _

_Though it's kinda late, I still wanna greet you._

"_**Merry New Year!!!"**_


	11. Chapter 11: London Bridges

_Best friends to rivals_

…

…

…

_Do you…really like Natsume?_

…

…

It was a beautiful Sunday morning. She decided to spend a little time under this shades of trees for a while to relax her senses and guess what? She's right. The cool wind feels so damn good. This is the perfect time to have some thinking.

Should she meditate? She shook her head in her self stupidity. She didn't even no how to meditate! But based on her grandpa, meditate is the best thing to do to calm her nerves. He told her that meditation is not as easy as one might think. It's about clearing the mind of all unwanted thoughts and thinking absolutely nothing.

She was about to close her eyes to _meditating _but stopped when a familiar figure caught her eyes.

Mikan smiled brightly when she saw Ruka walking towards her spot.

"Hey." Ruka called and sat behind her. He placed down his sleeping rabbit beside him before turning his body to face her fully. "What are you doing?"

Mikan scratched the back of her head and forced a smile. "Well, you see. I'm trying to do a meditation! Isn't that great?!"

Ruka nodded in return. "Good for you. U-uhm, am I disturbing you?"

Mikan shook her head immediately. "Of course not, Ruka-pyon! You can accompany me here dor a while."

_Silence_

"Christmas is in the air." He commented, trying to break the tension between them.

"Yeah. One week to go." Mikan agreed while playing with her hair. Speaking of her hair, she remembered Hotaru asked her once about it.

'_**You're almost sixteen yet you're still having that kind of hair style.' Hotaru muttered in a hushed voice while looking at her.**_

_**Mikan who was currently enjoying one of Hotaru's inventions looked at her in a weird way. 'why? What's wrong wit my hair?' she asked while pointing at it childishly.**_

'_**Aa. Forget it. It kinda suits you, though.' Hotaru shrugged and continued whatever-she's-doing.**_

'_**I don't quite understand you today, Hotaru.'**_

'_**Ssshh...'**_

Mikan smiled as she glanced at Ruka in the corner of her eyes and realized that he's also lost to his own thoughts as he looked at God-knows-where. Somehow, she got a chance to observe his features secretly.

Obviously, he's _much _taller than her, lightly tanned with his lustrous blonde hair, a fine forehead and a determined chin. His eyes were bright sky blue and widely set under well-marked eyebrows.

_He's quite a catch. _She thought plainly. What more could she want? Handsome, a great friend and honest person's now here, sitting beside her, waiting for _her_. Other people will envy her, that's for sure. Let's just say, Permy. She'll definitely eat her head without any other thought if she found this out.

She saw his head slowly turning to her direction and fortunately, she's able to tear her gaze away from him as he laid his eyes on her.

Mikan felt long, warm fingers touched her right small ones. She didn't stop him, though. She looked back at him quietly. Yes, she admits. She got a crush on him since the first time she saw him here at the Academy.

_**Flashback**_

"_Answer me in five seconds." The dark-haired boy muttered in a dangerous voice as he positioned himself on top of her. He pulled the end of her hair down and asked, "If you don't answer, I'll burn this hair of yours. Who are you?!"_

"_Let me go!" Mikan struggled against him but Alas, he's much more powerful than her._

_Suddenly, a sound of shattering glasses was heard. She looked up sharply and met the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen. She froze in her spot helplessly for a moment, observing the boys._

"_You're late, Ruka." The jerk scowled. _

"_And just whose fault do you think that is, Natsume?" said 'Ruka' as he massaged the back of his nape to prevent it from hurting more._

'_Ruka…' Mikan thought cautiously, still watching the boys intently. 'So, Ruka it is.'_

**End of Flashback**

**-**

**-**

_**Chapter Eleven: **__London Bridges_

**-**

**-**

Mikan shook her head. It's been always a crush. But somehow, she had a crush on Natsume as well. It started when Natsume mentioned her _real _name on the last night of their Festival at the very first time; once in a blue moon – they said. Not idiot, not boring girl, not polka-dotted girl, not stupid and that made her brush really, really hard.

…but Mikan.

**Another Flashback!! Grrr…**

"_Don't bother coming any closer to the darkness you don't need to see." Natsume said _his voice barely above a whisper. _"In that head of yours that doesn't bother to think about anything."_

_Silent passed between them._

"_I don't want…to show you." he continued afterwards._

_Mikan narrowed her eyes in confusion. "Darkness? Do you mean…"_

"_That's enough! Just go away, boring girl!" he exclaimed, glaring at her._

"_What?!" Mikan's eyes grew bigger. "Just when I thought you're becoming nice. You should go back to how you used to be."_

_Natsume grunted at this. "Hn."_

_Mikan glared back. "I don't get it! How would you feel if I call you names like "boring" or "polkadot' or "strawberry print"?_

"…_Mikan." Natsume whispered. _

_And this startled Mikan._

_Again, silence passed between them. Fireworks burst out in the night sky, illuminating their surroundings. _

"_Natsume…did you just—"_

"—_Go." He interrupted. "Just go."_

_Mikan had no choice but to obey him._

**End**

She looked down at her folded feet, trying to shoo her sinister thoughts.

Ruka sighed. He whirled his head sideward to glance at the sleeping form of his rabbit. A thought crossed his mind for a moment.

Maybe it's even better to be an animal like them. You know, they're not having these emotional problems. All they did was to spend time with their masters and all that. He looked up at some tree and saw lovebirds singing a song with a beautiful melody.

He looked at his left side and saw two ants walking together towards the black hole, seems having a great time, eh?

He closed his eyes. _I'm being paranoid already._

"Mikan?" Ruka called to the surprisingly silent girl who looked back at him just in time.. "Did you already make your decision?"

Mikan swallowed hard at this. In her thoughts, she should punch herself thousand times for being a real idiot. For her, she's still a child who doesn't really familiar about the matters of the heart. Did she even know the real meaning of love in the first place? She likes him, yes. But she likes Natsume too!

But she knew very well that Ruka's the only one who likes her back. The only question is: Is it enough? Should she take the risk?

"Ruka-pyon." Mikan started, lowering her long lashes. "I—"

She's not able to finish her statement since Ruka suddenly let go of her hand then sighed. He fell silent for a while. Looks like he's thinking of something. Come to think of it, if she and her best friend, Hotaru, were always together, they had never boring moment. She gives her a lot of jokes and in return she'll just be called 'stupid'.

How about Ruka and Natsume? Those two were silent types. For sure, whenever they're spending time with each other, they've never been as loud as them. For another time, her thoughts were interrupted by Ruka.

"It's fine." He smiled, shaking his head slowly to convince her that he's still willing to wait. "Take your time."

_-_

-

Mikan was now inside Hotaru's laboratory. Her best friend was busy at that moment so she's not allowed to make some loud sounds. Her mind was still fully occupied by her unclear thoughts.

Hotaru glanced at the pig-tailed girl who seems lost into her own world. She smirked.

Back to Mikan, Okay, this'll be her options. If she'll take Ruka's offer, she'll be definitely happy having him by her side. But if she refuses,

_-_

_Looking in your eyes, I see a paradise_

_This world that I found is too good to be true_

_Standing here beside you_

_Want so much to give you this love in my heart_

_That I'm feeling for you._

Natsume's voice suddenly rang into her ears.

_Boring Girl, you look uglier when you cry._

-

Then it was replaced by Ruka's voice.

_Mikan, are you alright?_

_-_

_Then Natsume's voice._

_You're so stupid…and innocent._

_-_

_Ruka's _

_Take care of yourself. _Smile

_-_

_Leave me alone, idiot._

_-_

_You can talk to me anytime, Mikan._

_-_

_Stupid girl. Stop making fool out of yourself._

_-_

_Do you want me to accompany you?_

_-_

_You're way too easy to see through._

_-_

_Natsume's really kind person. He won't ever abandon anyone he considered as his true and loyal friends. He always thinks about his friends' feelings, not his. It's okay for him to be the one who'll get hurt but not his friends._

_It's time to let you know_

_I am so glad that I have you_

_Through all these years_

_I am so thankful._

_Ruka's probably here by now. For sure, he's making his way to us. I bet he's looking for us this whole time. Even if we were in an even darker place, a place with no light. He'd come to find us. Even if I told him not to._

_-_

_-_

_-_

"Having a hard time?" Hotaru said out of the blue as she fixed all her things neatly and put them inside a _real _big box which she thought sometimes as Superman's hiding spot.

Mikan blinked stupidly at her best friend's words. She sat up straight when Hotaru gave her a glass of orange juice and sat in front of her. "What do you mean?"

Hotaru shrugged. "I know _you._" then drank her own juice. "I remember the last time you had THAT expression when you just broke the glass of Jinno-sensei."

Her mouth opened in an 'O' as she remembered that incident then smiled, "It's good you remembered it—"she continued to smile and added, "—but it wasn't really intentional! It's an accident! It's an accident! Accident! Acci—"

"…hai, hai." Hotaru waved her hands to dismiss the subject. "Now, about your problem…"

Mikan stared at her hands as hard as she could. "Well, you see. When Ruka and I were together last time, he… he told me likes me. So…"

The purple-eyed girl nodded in understanding. "You told me you like him… why don't you give it a try? Let him make you happy?" But her best friend didn't look up, she sighed.

She slides her right hand down to her back pocket and reached for the pink colored reading glasses which she—or rather Mikan called: invention code number 0460: the mind-reader-ish pinky blast toot toot!!

Argh, Mikan's the one who suggested that… ugh, wonderful name – or so she says.

Back to the story; she wore it as careful as she could and began using it. Hmm… "So, you've been dreaming about Natsume, huh?" she said, smirking. "And oh. Not just an _ordinary _dream, I see."

Her smirk widened then added, "That's why you're _hesitating._ You like him?"

Mikan stared at her in horror. "You! you're so unfair! Using THAT device for reading my thoughts! How…how could you do this to me?!!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes upward. "Stop being dramatic, idiot."

Mikan cried like a waterfall and looked at the floor, sulking. "I didn't do it on purpose." She sniffed loudly then grabbed a tissue box just in time before she sneezed.

The pale-faced girl sighed in annoyance. "I just thought there's no way you'd tell me 'bout your _real _problem."

No response.

"…just be true to yourself and you'll be able to know what the best thing to do. Now, get out."

-

-

"You-chan!" Mikan called out to the boy who just closed the door of Natsume's room. "I didn't quite saw you lately."

The nine-year old boy shrugged his shoulders. It's been six years and yet… he's still cutie as ever… she giggled.

"Maybe you're just busy eating the heads of the other fools like you."

Mikan's small smile disappeared in a blink of an eye. Thirty-eight nerves popped on her head at the same time. She said in gritted teeth, "You're… you're quite malicious today, am, I right _You-chaaaaaaan?_"

Youichi smirked. "Of course I'm not. I _love _seeing you like THAT."

The girl balled her hands, "You've been always hanging around Natsume, boy. You've been hanging around Natsume, haven't you?

He gave her a plain stare. "I'm going."

"Hai." Mikan nodded, waving her hand at him. "See you around, You-chan."

Youchi stopped walking then looked at her in the corner of his eyes. "Mood swing?" He whispered but enough for Mikan to hear it clearly. But she didn't react. "I'm going, hag."

Mikan smiled forcefully, turned to face Natsume's door and knocked.

**Knock, knock…**

She heard him moaned out loud; probably annoyed.

"Natsume, I'm going in." she declared as she grasp the cold doorknob and opened it just to see Natsume glaring at her like there's no tomorrow. "Now, now…what did I do wrong again?"

Natsume scowled at this, turning his head to look at the other side of the room. "What do you want now?"

Mikan shrugged and took her sit beside the bed. "Just decided to pay you a visit, is it wrong?" she asked.

"Yes." He answered dully. "Now, get out."

Her jaw dropped. Natsume's being more arrogant these days, she thought. Maybe, he had…period? No way. And besides, Natsume's a BOY.

She straightened herself up and told him her real reason. "U-ugh, Natsume…you know, uhmm…Ruka-pyon, he, he told me he likes me. Don't…get me wrong Natsume; I just wanna know, well, he's your best friend after all, so—"

"Why don't you accept him?" he said in a soft voice, cutting her off. This seemed startled Mikan that she's now looking back at him slightly wide-eyed.

Mikan, however, managed to reply, "I…like him as well, I admit. But, I'm not sure if it's enough. You know me; I've never been into a relationship, so I don't really know a single thing about this."

Natsume sighed. What should he say now? He looked down for a moment, and then looked at her again. "Ruka's a good person. He can be a good partner, you know."

She flinched at the word _partner. _She hates to say this but it's like he's pushing her away from him and it didn't felt quite good. She replied quietly, "I thought, _we're _partners?"

Natsume balled his fist. "Then he could be your new partner. It's not that bad."

Mikan nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But, whatever happens…remember this… If I'll ever accept Ruka-pyon…"

"…you'll be always my partner and no one can replace you, alright?"

-

-

"Reo," one of his people called. He stood up and turns around. "What is it, Hojun?"

The man smiled darkly as he answered, "It'll be a matter of weeks or few months 'til we can attack the academy."

Reo returned the smile then touched his ear by his left hand, "Good."

_This time, I'll definitely get you, Natsume. And that Mikan can help as well._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_A/N: Chapter eleven it is, there you go. Argh, about the weird title, can't think clearly and normally right now! My mind was full about those stupid triangles, angles, quadrilaterals, and other stuffs at school!! It even appears on my dream. How stupid can I be? Exams will be this week, so wish me luck, friends. It'll be a one hell of a test. One failing subject and I'm dead meet. It's our principal's fault! She would act like an angel in front of other officers in our school and says that we won't always listen to her so in return; all the teachers must give us 150 items each subject! It might really happen but hell, I'm still silently praying that they just said it to threaten us students._

_And about the story, I'm still not sure yet. Maybe It'll be longer, or maybe two or three more chappies to go since I'm trying to start a new story, it'll be more okay if you'll tell me your suggestions too. So, all in all, God bless you._

_Review please!_

_-pinkistaz_


	12. Chapter 12: Mikan's feelings

-

**-**

**-**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Mikan's feelings**

**-**

**-**

**Mikan's POV**

It's Saturday. Saturday morning, it is. A day when I can relax; when I can just sit here inside my room for one whole day; when I can just…stay away from all of my problems.

So what are my problems exactly? Ugh.

I am so small (is that a problem, actually? But still!)

I miss my grandpa.

I miss fluff puff.

I don't have enough money to buy all the things I wanted.

About my feelings for Ruka-pyon.

The _**dream**_ I had last week. That stupid, stupid dream.

Oh, you see, all of that isn't enough of a burden, apparently. But I just can't stop thinking of all of these things.

Okay, enough of that. I was currently inside the library at this very moment. There were also some students around, doing their own works. Lovely.

Great. Just Great.

As if things aren't bad enough, now Narumi-sensei says we have to make a journal for our project. I'm not joking around. Honestly, a _journal. _

And know this: at the end of every two days, we're supposed to turn our journals in. He said we should put all the things about our lives, our favorite color, favorite song, favorite number, date and even our favorite Hollywood stars! Later, we're supposed to write our own thoughts and real emotions.

Narumi-sensei reasoned out that he only wants to know us better, that he's really interested to read other people's journal.

He has got to be joking, hasn't he? As if I'll allow him to privy to my own thoughts and emotions. Would I tell all of these to him?

Well, so I am here right now, starting my new journal. There's all sorts of stuff in here I don't want anyone to know. Like what I dreamt about _him. _Like what Ruka asked me to think about carefully. Instead of writing my own thoughts and feelings in it, I'll just write a bunch of lies that are believable.

I am such a good liar. Ha Ha.

-

-

**MY JOURNAL **

by Mikan Sakura

HANDS OFF, GUYS!!

YES, YOU, YOU AND YOU.

Submitted to:

Mr. Narumi

_Introduction_

NAME:

Mikan Sakura

They call me Mikan.

I'm an only child.

AGE:

Sixteen

SEX:

Haven't had it yet. Ha ha. Don't take it seriously!

Ostensibly female.

DESCRIPTION:

Long hair

Kinda Short

Tsk. The rest is not worth remarking on.

PARENTS:

My grandpa said they're already in heaven and now one of the stars up there every night, watching all the things happening to me. He's the one who took care of me since I was a child. He makes me feel I'm special in a good way, something I am very thankful about.

BEST FRIEND:

Oh, isn't it obvious? My best friend is Hotaru Imai. Hotaru has been my best friend since she went to our school to study. She is fun to hang out with though she's kinda cold sometimes and almost hurting me every moment. But she's cool because she is very, very smart and has her own laboratory. She is doing new inventions every now and then. She loves to eat crab's brain; hates annoying people. (Hotaru popped out of nowhere. "Just like you, idiot." then disappeared with a puff of smoke.) Argh, scratch that.

BOYFRIEND:

Do I even have one? Hmp.

I have lived before I went here with my beloved grandpa (Oh, how I missed him). ??

-

-

So what's next?

I sighed. My fingers were now aching because of writing. Narumi-sensei is such a pain in the ass. I'll continue this project tonight or maybe tomorrow.

Now where should I go? I can't go to Hotaru in this peaceful time since I know that she doesn't want anybody to disturb her peaceful world inside her peaceful room in this peaceful school at this peaceful country that's one of the peaceful continents in this peaceful Earth that evolves 24/7 around the peaceful sun.

Oh how peaceful she is!

My thoughts were interrupted when an idea popped into my mind. I can clean my room today. Hotaru will be proud of me if she sees my room was transformed into a super clean one. Immediately, I packed all my things up and headed towards the door.

When I opened the door of my room, I was shocked when it wasn't locked anymore. Maybe…there's a thief?

Gathering all my strength, I bravely kicked the door open to see who the intruder was. But my face fell when I saw someone sitting on my small sofa in front of the television, reading something.

And who may you ask the intruder was?

_Sigh. _Well, no other than Natsume Hyuuga.

-

-

When I walked in, he folded his manga and placed it inside his pocket all carefully, then gave me this long, intent look, like Captain Picard right before he starts going on to Riker about the Prime Directive.

No greeting, no calling me by name. So I merely nodded and didn't even raise my eyes as I sat opposite to him.

Natsume was the one who spoke first, "Are you always like that?" he asked, deliberately cool.

I frowned, "Pardon?"

The raven haired friend of mine just raise his brow then continued, "Kicking your door open."

My mouth opened in an 'O' shape when I got his message but anger took over me for a while, "What! You're the one who entered my room without any permission from me and now you're acting as if you're so welcome here! What do you want!"

I saw him rolled his eyes upward as if he was so disgusted and unwilling to talk to me face to face that made me feel so…grrr.

At this time, I had a chance to observe him carefully. He looked so fine, as if nothing had happened. I guess his body's kinda used at those wounds he always get when he do his missions.

"We need to talk." He said in a calm voice.

I looked at him fully then said, "What is it?" I noticed he was looking hard on the floor like he was fascinated by it.

Natsume stood up, put an arm on his nape and scratched it. He approached the door without saying something. I scowled, "What is it, Natsume? Are you leaving?"

His back was now facing me so I can't see any his expressions. I saw him took a little piece of white paper inside his pocket. "6pm this afternoon. Go to Central town. Dinner first and watch the firework displays tonight. I'll wait for you." then he disappeared.

My frown deepened. _What's got into him?_

-

-

Five minutes before six, I arrived at the place he mentioned a while ago. I told Hotaru about this and she had this funny look on her face.

**Flashback!**

"_Is that true?" Hotaru asked in a hushed tone. But it was pretty obvious that she was trying to prevent herself from laughing out loud. It's just so unHotaru._

_I stood up and faced her. "Why?"_

_Hotaru chuckled to herself before replying, "I never knew that Hyuuga would be this shy." She said then she remembered how Natsume asked her where should be a perfect place to go when they'll have a date._

_Something's up._

"_What is it, Hotaru?"_

"_Nothing." My best friend muttered in a low voice. She looked at her wrist watch then looked up again. "It's 5:15. Prepare yourself. I'll help you."_

_I stared at her surprisingly, "All of you guys are acting so weird these days."_

_Hotaru shook her head disapprovingly, "No we're not. You're just imagining things. Now, go."_

**End of Flashback!**

I am sitting on one of the benches here waiting for him. In addition to my throat hurting, I feel like I am going to throw up. Maybe my bronchitis has turned into the flu, or something. Maybe it's because of what I ate last night. But I still remember I didn't eat dinner.

Or maybe I'm just totally nervous.

Although I find it very hard to believe that he would like to take me into a date.

So as I said before, I am sitting here and I really do feel like I was going to throw up, and I wish I could hurry up and get this over with.

But Hotaru told me to act like its natural.

"Oi." Someone tapped my shoulders and when I looked up, I met a pair of crimson eyes.

"Natsume." I greeted before standing up.

He just looked at me blankly for a while before saying, "Let's go."

-

-

Natsume and I just finished eating dinner inside this wonderful Spanish-styled restaurant. I was really amused by his taste and I'm really impressed at their cooking. It's all delicious…really awesome.

"Follow me." Natsume ordered and surprisingly took my right hand with his and started dragging me towards somewhere I don't know.

At the end, he took me to one of his friend's large store of school supplies then led me at the roof top of it which was so _cool._

The place wasn't really that big. But it was surrounded by candles which was soooo romantic. And there are plants on its sides. I quickly ran at the edge of it and saw the different lights of the Central Towns. Red, green, yellow, blue lights and much, much more.

I turned to Natsume and saw him looking at my direction. Though I felt the tension in the air, I didn't mind it and ran towards him to give him a big hug. "Natsume, this is so wonderful. You don't know how happy I am right now."

Realization struck over me. I quickly pushed him, gently, and we stared at each other as if nothing's happening around us. It's so…Mmm…

A minute past and none of us dared to break the silence. But I know that I can't let this go on. So I flashed him a bright smile and dragged him at the side to show him the view.

I glanced at him and noticed how peaceful he looked like. It's like he has no problems at all. If only I can see him smile for me even just for a second.

"What time is it?" I asked, tugging his black jacket.

He checked his watch then answered with a shrug, "7:03."

We waited there for the fireworks. While waiting, I reached for the cotton candy inside my shoulder bag which I secretly bought before we enter the restaurant.

Natsume looked at me, frowning a little, and then scowled. "You're such a kid… and a pig."

I smiled at him as if I heard nothing and happily ate my cotton candy. I'm sure he'll get annoyed if I ask him if he wants some.

'_Cotton candies are only for the kids.' _He once said when he saw me eating it in front of him while we're having a P.E. lesson.

I gazed up to the beautifully colorful stars that were twinkling at us. I smiled slightly which didn't go unnoticed by him.

He narrowed his eyes, "Why are you smiling?"

"I was thinking of my parents." I answered, and then pointed my fingers at the stars. "They're one of them."

**Normal POV**

Again, silence passed between them. Fireworks burst out the night sky, illuminating the whole place. Natsume whirled his head to gaze up in the sky. Colorful lights were seen. So colorful that reminded him of Mikan. A long moment passed as the fireworks display continued. Natsume was somewhat puzzled or something.

Mikan was such a talkative girl, never used of silence. But it's different tonight.

"Are you still thinking of them?" Natsume asked huskily, more like whispering.

Mikan shook her head slightly. "No."

She looked at him straightly. "I'm thinking of what Ruka-pyon had said."

Natsume looked down, breaking their eye contact. "You really like him?"

The pig-tailed girl heaved a sigh. "I don't know. I mean, I like him, yes, there's no doubt in that. But I only like him as a friend and nothing more. But I realized something."

"…I think you're the one I like, Natsume."

-

-

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now…_

_Cause everytime I see your bubbly face,_

_I got the tingles in this silly place._

_-_

_-_

"Are ou serious?" Natsume asked, trying to looked like he wasn't surprised at all. But then, he can tell his voice sounded a little _weird_, or something.

Mikan remained quiet. When she saw Natsume's pale face, she quickly put a hand on her mouth to prevent herself from laughing out loud but didn't succeed. "Ha! Ha! I'm just kidding, Natsume! You should've seen your face! It's priceless!" she muttered between her laugh.

In the other hand, our beloved Natsume Hyuuga just glared at her, his hair was now burning in anger that made him looked like Satan (minus the big fork on right hand), his face no longer pale, but red. "YOU."

The small girl in front of him didn't stop laughing, "Oh Natsume-_kun_, you're so cute when you blush!"

"Stop it."

"Cutie cute, cute!"

And so, Natsume didn't really talk to Mikan for the rest of the whole night.

-

-

**A/N: **Change of plans!

Whew! I'm sorryy for not updating for… three months? I'm so busy, you know. JS prom (Ha! I'm so happy…), our last periodical test (YEy! I'm going to be a fourth year student SOON!) and the clearance…

By the way, I read just read the previous chappies and saw a lot of grammar errors (esp. tenses). Grrr! It's so damn embarassing. I'll try to fix, g us.

Review plz. It'll make me happy.

Thanks… I think, I'll be writing Naruto fics after this.

The next update will be next week, I hope. XD

**pinkistaz**


	13. Chapter 13 : Favor of the Month

Chapter thirteen

Chapter thirteen

Favor of the Month

-

-

Mikan sighed for the fourth time as she looks up at the dark clouds. Rain surely is coming or a storm perhaps. It's been really hot these days though Christmas is fast approaching. And speaking of Christmas, she must start searching for the gifts for her friends.

She never forgets to give them gifts. Every year, it's been the same. Luckily, she receives several gifts from them as well. Last year, Hotaru gave her a noisy weird dog-shaped alarm clock that won't stop barking every morning to wake her up. There was a time when she wasn't able to wake up; the weird alarm clock actually **bit **her _cute _nose on purpose.

The pig-tailed girl didn't know whether to be thankful for the gifts given by her best friend or not. But the most important thing is, Hotaru bothered on giving her alarm clock.

It's five in the afternoon and her classmates have gone to their respective rooms. But here she is, still sitting on her beloved chair, doing absolutely nothing and nothing at all.

She's not sick or anything but she's not really feeling all right at all. Last night, she dreamt of her grandfather. It's not that she's still not used on seeing him but the dream made her feel down and depresses.

According to it, her grandpa has been staying inside the house for so long. He's obviously sick and there's no one there to take a good care of him. He even called her name weakly before coughing a large amount of blood. And surprisingly, as she was about to reach out for him, her grandpa quickly vanished, leaving the traced of blood on the floor.

Mikan rested her chin on her palms, her long lashes thick and wet from her dried tears. She made a promise to herself not to cry in front of others for them to start thinking that she's not a cry baby like she used to be anymore.

"What are you still doing here?"

Blinking, Mikan whirled around to see the black haired best friend of hers standing beside the class room door, wearing an emotionless expression as always.

"…"

Sighing, Hotaru started to walk towards her. "I know you're still thinking about that dream, am I right?"

Nodding ahead, the blonde girl stood up and without saying any word or so, she gave Hotaru a big hug, trying to feel anything except loneliness.

Hotaru smiled a little to herself, she knew Mikan would be like this. Every time she dreams about her grandpa, it's been always like this… but the dream she told her a while ago was really creepy.

So she understand her and let Mikan hug her for a while.

-

-

"Do you think I should leave? I really have a bad feeling about this." Mikan muttered in a quiet voice.

Hotaru didn't answer – she just made a gesture that causes Mikan to look at her. "I think it's a bad idea."

Mikan shook her head in response, "But I told you—"

"—I know, that dream scared the hell out of you but you must take note that it was just a dream, you understand? A dream." Hotaru said in a low voice.

"And besides, are you willing to leave us all behind? after all the works and hardships you've tried to overcome?" she continued.

Mikan bowed her head in confusion. Hotaru's right. But still, what if the dream really is true? Who would be taking care of her grandpa? No one. As in, .

"I'm really worried, Hotaru."

Hotaru patted her back gently, "I know. But we're not sure. We could ask any of or teachers—Narumi-sensei…for sure he would go there and check him out."

"All right, I'll ask him tomorrow. Would you accompany me, Hotaru?" Mikan asked slowly,.

Her best friend gave her a small smile that tells everything will be all right.

-

-

_Knock…knock…_

"What do you want?" a harsh voice answered from the inside. It's quite obvious that that person is a _little bit _mad. He's been always like this by the way, always mad and all, it's still the same. But then, this is her last resort.

_Knock…knock._

The door opened, revealing an angry Natsume in his pajamas. His hair was still wet—obviously from the shower. But what surprised her was that he's _topless. _And only one word registered in her mind when she saw him—gorgeous.

Shaking her head, she muttered in a very teeny weenie voice "I-I'm sorry, Natsume. I was just—"

Grunt. "Why are you still in your uniform? For God's sake, polka, it's eleven pm and you're still wearing that?" he said after a moment of shock from the sudden intrusion.

Mikan ignored his last statement and gave him a puppy look, "Errr, can I ask you something?"

The Hyuuga looked at her suspiciously at first before nodding ahead, "Get in." he ordered bossily then went inside first, disappearing from her sight.

Mikan sat on his couch comfortably, like she's at home. (**chuckle**) He's lucky he got a warm room and obviously large room. She mentally slapped herself; she must remember not to be amazed by his room again. It's been always the same. Natsume's not a typical guy. For her, he's really a bastard when it comes into some things, yes. But then, she knows how much he cares for his friends and those who were close to him. And again, she's amazed by the cleanliness and orderliness of the room.

'_Natsume never wanted his room to become untidy. Strange, isn't it? the way he acts in front of us, he doesn't seem to be that kind of person.' _Ruka once told him while they were chatting inside the room.

The whole room was totally wide and clean. It's complete in here, there's a kitchen, a television, a comfort room, everything that may fine in a real house. She should have—

-thunder-

Suddenly, Natsume appeared, holding two cups of hot chocolate. He was now wearing a black robe, at last. He gave her the cup and took a sit in front of her. "Talk."

Mikan blinked twice. He might be still angry at her for making him looked like a fool…or so he says. "Natsume, are you still mad—"

"—No I'm not. What are you planning to ask?"

Mikan scratched the back of her head, pretending not to be annoyed by Natsume for always interrupting her speech. "Natsume, I'll be straight to the point now."

Nod. "Aa. Go on."

"Well…"

Frown. "Well what?"

Mikan clasped her hands together. Smiled nervously and suddenly found the ceiling interesting. "I will tell it directly, Natsume."

Ten veins popped into Natsume's head at the same time. This girl's really make him crazy at all times.

"Ugh…Don't be surprise, all right?" The girl continued.

Another vein.

"Are you ready?"

And another.

"I warned you, okay?"

And ANOTHER.

"Natsume here it is."

"…"

"Ugh…"

His ears twitched in annoyance. There would be no point of this conversation anymore. If he'd tolerate her, nothing's gonna happen. He opened his mouth to say something mean but Mikan beat him into it.

"I want you to help me escape."

"…" Stare…

Stared back…

Just stare!!

The blonde girl sighed. "You know what Natsume? You're annoying me now. Really. You should be aware of other people's feelings."

Natsume frowned again. Look who's talking! She should be saying that to herself…and not to him! Oh well, this is Mikan Sakura after all. He's kinda used to it, whether he admit it or not.

"You're demented."

Mikan looked at him with pleading eyes, "You see…"

The Hyuuga scowled, "Is this about the dream you had last night?"

Surprised, Mikan looked at him in a weird way, "How did you know about the dream I had last night?"

_-thunder-_

Trying not to appear like panicking, Natsume tried to think for an excuse…fast. He will never let her know that he's been listening for her conversation with Imai this morning. Well, it's unintentionally. Mikan's voice was loud and audible for him to hear so really… it's unintentional and nothing else. Yes, that's right.

When she entered the classroom, he knew there was something wrong in her. She didn't greet anyone a good morning like she used to do everyday. She just entered, walked like a robot or mannequin, sat on her chair and looked at the board.

"I had this feeling. Don't tell me I'm right?" Natsume wanted to punch his cheeks for saying lame reasons. He knew she won't buy it so he better think of another excuse because if she would—

"Is that so? Whoa, you're pretty good at guessing, Natsume."

Natsume sweat dropped at this. It's not a surprise anyway. It's better this way though.

"What makes you think that I'm willing to help you?" He asked boldly. Helping her sure is troublesome. There's seventy percent that they'll be caught and the punishment might be severe. But at the back of his head, there's still thirty percent that they'll succeed.

Mikan bowed her head, disappointed. She should have expected that this would be the turn out of her plan. "H-hai. If you don't want to help me then it's fine. I knew you would reject me anyway. I'm sorry for the disturbance."

Natsume scowled at this. What could he do whenever she's like this? There's also a time when she lost her wallet and they were at the Central Town. She was about to cry, saying that she won't be able to buy fluff puff. And since they were together as a partner, he bought it for her. Simple as that.

"I've seen this before." Natsume sighed, looking at the teary-eyed partner of his.

"I'm not gonna force you." Mikan sniffed, showing him that she was about to leave. But he made no single move.

"…"

"Natsume I'm leaving. I'm sorry." She urged.

"…"

-thunder-

"I'm gonna stand up and head towards your door, walk through the dark hallway, lonely and depressed. Enter my room without making any sound at all, change my clothes slowly and won't be able to sleep at all. Thinking that life sure is unfair and that Kami-sama has turned His back to me, don't you think I'm pitiful?"

"…"

"Stop staring at me like I'm a crazy fool!" Mikan ordered, she's now really depressed and there's nothing can make her happy right now.

"But you are." Natsume smirked. "Stop being a melodramatic, it doesn't suit you and besides…" his smirk widened, "you don't have any potential to be an actress."

Mikan glared at him and was about to punch him in the face when he spoke.

"Fine. I'll help you."

-

-

"And so what will we do if we got caught?"

Natsume glared at Mikan. "It's 12 am, polka. Don't you feel sleepy at all?" She should be feeling blessed by now. He decided to help her because he wants to do something…interesting.

Mikan yawned after hearing his question. "I'm not sleepy at all! Remember—"

She immediately stopped by her mid-sentence when the lights turned off. Aargh, she forgot there's a typhoon! And that Narumi-sensei told them that in case there'll be a typhoon tonight, we should be ready for the brown out.

"Brown out!"

"Geez, thanks for pointing out the obvious." Natsume stated sarcastically. He took out his flashlight placed under the table. "And will you please stop talking? You'll wake up the whole studentry."

"But it's dark! Can I, can I stay beside you?" she asked quietly. She had never forgotten the even of the Alice Festival wherein she and Natsume got locked up inside the Haunted House. She's frightened and frightened and frightened. And since that incident, she never tried to go to the Haunted House whenever it's the Alice Festival.

No response. But she heard a 'click' sound before seeing the light coming from the flashlight held by Natsume. "There's no need. You should get back to your room now. It's late. I'll let you borrow this for now."

Mikan didn't know if she should be happy or not. "Ugh, thank you, Natsume."

"Aa."

She stood up and took it from Natsume then headed towards the door. "I s-should be g-going by now. H-have a goodnight s-sleep." She cursed herself from stammering. How many times should she remind herself not to be afraid by the dark anymore?? She's teenager for Pete's sake! And not an elementary student anymore.

Natsume rolled his eyes upward. Letting her in a while ago was a big mistake. Grrr… he doesn't have any choice. "Whatever, polka. You can sleep here tonight."

Mikan's eyes grew larger in happiness. "Really???? Are you sure?"

His ears twitched in annoyance. "Don't make me change my mind. Close the door."

"Hai!"

-

-

-Natsume's room-

Mikan was sure that Natsume will let her sleep on his bed. She entered his room first since he told her he'll fix something first and was now comfortably resting. The air was cold and only the two white candles were their source of light. This is the first time for her to be sleeping on a king-sized bed like this. And of course she would—

"Out of the bed, polka."

"N-Naniiiii???!!" Mikan freaked out. She was really sure a while ago that he'll let her sleep here!

"Don't make me repeat myself. You heard me." Natsume smirked. He's now sitting in front of her with his bath robe on, enjoying the view.

"You! You un-gentleman bastard!"

Natsume's smirk grew wider, "Remember, .." he said, emphasizing the word 'my'.

"Grrr… no way! Even though this is YOUR bed, you should be gentlemen and sleep on your couch!"

"You wish."

"Yeah right. Get off of the bed or else…"

The Hyuuga frowned. "Or else what?"

It was Mikan's turn to smirk. God must really love her from the start. "Or else I'll wake up everyone by screaming."

Natsume gave her a death glare before climbing off the bed and headed towards his couch. Today's not his day.

Seeing this, Mikan can't help but feel guilty. It's his room and he's trying to be kind by letting her sleep in here, and now this?

"Natsume??" she called out.

"…"

"Hey, Natsume."

Grunt. "What now?"

"I-I'm sorry. Come over here now." Mikan said in slowly, trying to be sound convincing. She would really love to sleep here but the case was different. Only if this is her own room.

She could hear Natsume smirking (if that's possible) before saying; "Are you sure?"

"Hai."

Natsume stood up and went over her side. "That's a very nice of you…" he sounded sarcastic but she ignored it. "I think so. I'll sleep on the couch."

But the next thing she knew was that she's being pinned against the bed by Natsume. "Stop with the pinning!"

But Natsume ignored her statement. She could see how he grinned darkly at her and swore that he's thinking of something capital B-A-D.

"W-What are you doing??!"

"There's only you and me in this room do you know that??" he asked in a very unlikely tone of the Natsume she knew.

"And so what?" she cursed her luck.

But Natsume continued, "I won't tell anyone. You don't have to worry, you know. Some people told me some time that a person like me sometimes will become an animal."

Mikan panicked by this. She became aware on how close their bodies and faces were. "No way, no way. What are you talking about? You're not Natsume! You're possessed! Someone help me! Natsume's possessed!"

Natsume controlled himself not to laugh hard by this. Playing with her is much fun than staring off to space. "I promise. Kiss me and I'll do the rest."

"Waaah…you possessed animal!" On top of it all, the voice at the back of her bed was making it harder for her to deal with the situation. The little voice inside her head kept on telling her to just get the hell on with it and jump at Natsume like a wild cute tiger and kiss the living daylight out of him. Awhooo…

"Don't panic yet. We're not yet starting." Natsume said in a very low voice.

Mikan got really scared by this and when Mikan Sakura is scared, she says things she wished she hadn't said and never knew if it's true or something.

Like:

"I said no way! Even though I like you…but we're too fast. We should go through a good relationship—" she stopped, eyes wide. Where the hell that statement came from?

Natsume's reaction was priceless. After hearing that, he quickly steadied him self and got off her. "What did you say?"

Mikan was still shocked and took her some moments before answering. "Ugh…that's nothing! _Yawn. _We should get some sleep Natsume. Goodnight." But as she was about to get off, Natsume took her wrist and prevent her from leaving.

"Just sleep here. The bed is big anyway. Just enjoy yourself 'coz this'll be your first and last, understood? " he extinguished the candles and prepared to sleep.

Mikan pouted. "OK!"

After two minutes…

**Poke… **"Natsume…"

"Mmm…"

**Poke. **"Natsume…"

Natsume sighed in irritation as he opened his eyes. "What do you want?"

Mikan gulped. "The…lights…"

"What about them?"

"I can't sleep without any light, Natsume."

Feeling no strength to argue, Natsume lit one candle and looked at Mikan, "Happy now?"

Due to her happiness, Mikan suddenly gave Natsume a peck on his cheeks before turning her back to him and sleep and leaves Natsume puzzled.

_You're so weird._

But he decided not think about it for now since he's too sleepy. He closed his eyes and tried to remember the feeling of having someone sleeping beside him…and well, not just someone.

-

-

a/n: tadaaah! I am back people! I am so sorry for not updating. I am really, really busy. Senior year sure is difficult. BTW, Hapee Halloween...peaceout!!

Leaving a review would really make me happy. Ja ne!


End file.
